Trois maris et un enterrement
by Rizzo.A
Summary: La famille Worthington est connue à Midsomer Worthy : leurs excès font la une des tabloïds depuis des années. Pour la première fois depuis des années, tous sont réunis au manoir familial. Les retrouvailles seront encore plus mouvementées que prévu...
1. Réunion de famille

TROI S MARIS ET UN ENTERREMENT

I- REUNION DE FAMILLE

Betty était courbée sur son massif de fleurs, agenouillée sur sa pelouse aussi propre et net qu'un terrain de golf. Elle s'occupait délicatement de ses hortensias quand un bruit de moteur lui fit lever les yeux et se retourner vers Main Road. Elle connaissait le bruit de toutes les voitures de Midsomer Worthy, et ce bruit-là ne lui était pas familier. À 80 ans passé, elle se vantait d'avoir les oreilles les plus fines de toute la rue, si ce n'est du village entier. Elle vit une voiture de sport noire lui passer sous le nez, traverser la place pour s'engouffrer à toute vitesse entre les grilles qui menaient au manoir Worthington. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Oh non. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle abandonna son massif, s'essuya les gants sur son tablier avant de refermer la grille de sa propriété, pour se diriger vers la maison voisine. Là, une autre énorme voiture, une Bentley rutilante, passa tout à côté d'elle alors qu'elle franchissait la grille de la propriété de Glenda, sa voisine, elle aussi âgée de plus de 80 ans, avait une vue des plus perçantes. Elle referma le portillon identique au sien avant d'aller frapper à sa porte. Ça n'annonçait décidément rien de bon. Oh non.

Ben Jones raccrochait le téléphone, pour la quatrième fois de la matinée. Non seulement il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps, mais en plus, il allait devoir en parler au chef. Il maudit le jour où il avait laissé sa carte à Betty Woodrow. Cette vieille chouette s'était depuis lors fait un devoir de l'appeler au minimum une fois par semaine pour lui signaler la moindre infraction à la loi ou le plus petit comportement « louche » qui pouvait se produire sous ses yeux. Le problème, c'est qu'elle habitait sur la grande place de Midsomer Worthy, et qu'elle avait dans son champ de vision le pub, tous les commerces et le manoir Worthington. Rien ne lui échappait, ni à elle, ni à sa voisine, une autre vieille bique, Glenda Grady. Personne ne pouvait bouger une oreille à Midsomer Worthy sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Ben Jones soupira, s'étira sur son fauteuil, quand John Barnaby franchit le seuil du bureau.

Déjà fatigué, Jones ?

Non, Monsieur, répondit-il, en se redressant promptement. C'est juste la vieille Betty Woodrow de Midsomer Worthy. Elle m'a appelé quatre fois ce matin, pour me signaler, je cite « qu'il y allait avoir du grabuge » au manoir Worthington. Ah cette vieille...

Il retint un juron, devant son patron, qui s'assit face à lui.

Et qu'est ce qui fait croire à la vieille Betty Woodrow qu'il va y avoir du grabuge ?

Les Worthington Monsieur. Une réunion de famille, pour l'anniversaire de Diane Worthington. Elle dit qu'ils sont tous revenus au village pour la fête, et que ça, je cite encore « n'augure rien de bon, ça non ».

Il se passa la main sur le visage de lassitude.

Diane Worthington ? Ne serait-ce pas cette splendide actrice des années soixante ? Celle qui a joué dans _Retour de flammes en enfer_ ? Si je ne me trompe pas, elle en est à son troisième mari... Teddy Worthington.

Sans doute, chef. Je ne suis pas aussi calé que vous en vieux films.

Vieux ne veut pas dire mauvais, Jones, sourit John Barnaby. Et pourquoi il y aurait à craindre là bas, je ne comprends pas ?

C'est un peu la légende locale de Midsomer Worthy. Enfin, ce qui a marqué les gens, c'est comment le manoir a en partie pris feu lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire de Diane Worthington, il y a une vingtaine d'années, à la suite d'une bagarre générale. Dire qu'ils ne s'entendent pas est un euphémisme. Depuis, les gens se méfient, quand ils sont tous réunis. Et c'est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis... ça doit être depuis cet anniversaire-là.

Tous ensemble, à nouveau ?

Je crois bien, chef. Du coup, la vieille Woodrow s'agite derrière ses fenêtres.

Je vois.

Que fait-on, chef ?

Nous allons leur rendre une petite visite, Jones.

Mais à quel titre, chef ?

À titre préventif, Jones.

Ben Jones conduisait tranquillement quand une petite vieille vint se mettre en travers de la route. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres des grilles du manoir. C'était Betty Woodrow. Sur ses talons, Glenda Grady. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il freina d'un coup sec et retint un coup de klaxon. Barnaby lui lança un regard de remerciement et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Les deux voisines s'empressèrent de s'y appuyer.

Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

Inspecteur John Barnaby, mesdames, pour vous servir. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà le sergent Jones.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant à se regarder très sérieusement.

Bien. Vous faites bien de venir, inspecteur. J'ai croisé Amelia, la cuisinière du manoir. Elle partait en bicyclette pour aller acheter des légumes. Elle m'a dit – nous a dit – la coupa Glenda, qu'il y avait du grabuge.

Ça commence, dit sombrement Glenda, en hochant la tête.

Et on ne sait pas quand ça va se finir, lui répondit Betty. En tout cas, inspecteur, vous devez aller les calmer. On ne sait que trop bien de quoi ils sont capables, dans cette maudite famille.

Nous sommes là pour ça, mesdames, fit-il avec un sourire poli. Il savait s'y prendre avec les vieilles chouettes, songea Jones, qui rongeait son frein à côté de lui.

Bien. Repassez donc prendre le thé en partant, messieurs.

Nous n'y manquerons pas, fit-il en les saluant.

Elles ôtèrent enfin leurs mains de la portière, les laissant avancer.

Je vous comprends mieux, Jones.

Je vous l'avais bien dit, chef.

La voiture des policiers s'arrêta devant l'entrée du manoir, après avoir roulé au pas quelques centaines de mètres dans le parc. À la droite de l'aile du manoir, à l'abri dans le garage ouvert, une Bentley et une Lamborghini. Une vieille Aston Martin complétait le tableau. Jones eut un sifflement appréciateur. Seul le vieux tout terrain Land Rover aurait pu avoir l'air dépareillé. Encore que. Ce devait être la voiture pour la chasse. « Eh bien... ils savent vivre, ceux de la haute ! » lança Jones. Un jeune homme, jusque là dissimulé à leurs regards, sortit de l'Aston Martin, vint leur serrer la main. Il avait tout du jeune qui s'est enrichi grâce à la technologie : la montre connectée, les écouteurs sans fils, avec une tenue décontractée mais de grandes marques. Pantalon cargo et mocassins usés, t-shirt et cardigan hors de prix. Surtout, une barbe soigneusement taillée et une coupe de cheveux entretenue.

Robbie Swann. Je suis le fils de Catherine, la sœur de Diane. Sœur numéro 3. Les maris sont au bord de la rivière à pêcher Dieu sait quoi, dit-il en désignant du menton la pelouse qui allait vers le petit cours d'eau boisé en contrebas. Suivez les cris, vous devriez tomber sur elles, fit-il en les enjoignant à entrer dans le manoir. « J'attends un coup de fil des Néerlandais. Oh, allô ? »

Il s'éloigna, absorbé par sa conversation, s'assit sur le capot de l'Aston Martin. Visiblement, c'était la sienne.

Swann ? Comme...

… l'entreprise Swann. On est passé devant, à l'entrée de Midsomer Worthy. Ils font des meubles de luxe. Grand luxe. Des contrats européens, on dirait bien, conclut John Barnaby, en s'arrêtant dans le hall du manoir. Un grand escalier menait au premier étage, un lustre énorme pendait à une chaîne. Des tableaux encombraient les murs. « L'arbre généalogique, sans doute », ajouta-t-il.

Comme l'avait prédit Robbie, ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les cris, qui venaient du grand salon. Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée. La pièce était aménagé avec goût, et surtout luxe. Une large cheminée dominait la pièce rectangulaire. Des canapés étaient disposés stratégiquement, avec quelques fauteuils. Un piano à queue trônait au bout de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient immenses, et donnaient sur le domaine. Les deux policiers s'attendaient à trouver plus de monde, compte tenu du vacarme. Il n'y avait que trois femmes, qui se hurlaient dessus, à côté de la cheminée. Un vase avait été fracassé par terre.

Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Esmée, n'en fait pas toute une histoire !, clamait la plus âgée des trois.

Comment ça, toute une histoire ? Tu viens de me traiter de ratée ! Fit la deuxième.

Ce que tu es, non ? Répondit la plus jeune des trois, avec mesquinerie.

Elles se turent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent les policiers.

Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Lança la deuxième.

Ça ne se voit pas ? Ce sont des policiers, très chère, fit l'aînée, qui navigua avec grâce jusqu'à eux, un verre de whisky à la main. Elle leur tendit son autre main cérémonieusement. Jones sentit chacune des bagues à ses doigts.

Inspecteur chef Barnaby, et voici le sergent Jones, en effet, nous sommes policiers.

Oh, c'est encore les deux vieilles commères qui vous ont envoyés, je suppose ?

Il y a de cela, oui, répondit Barnaby. Nous venons... pour de la prévention. Vous avez apparemment un passif dans ce village, comme on dit.

Un verre ?

Non, merci, nous sommes en service, fit-il, avec un sourire affable.

Tant pis, ce sera pour moi. Vous êtes nouveau ici, n'est ce pas ? Je connaissais l'autre Barnaby, pas vous.

C'est cela, je …

Je suis Diane Worthington, le coupa-t-elle. J'habite ici. Mon mari, Teddy, est l'héritier de la famille Worthington. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle, c'est ma sœur cadette, Esmée. Elle met en scène des pièces de théâtre à Londres. Enfin, c'est Catherine, la petite dernière. Coach sportive de luxe.

Poliment, elles vinrent leur serrer la main, non sans marquer leur mépris. Esmée avait le genre artistique, les cheveux enturbannés d'un foulard rose. Elle portait une longue tunique bleue, et ses lunettes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. « Elle a toujours voulu être actrice. Mais quand on ne peut pas faire les choses, on les enseigne... », persifla Diane, à présent assise dans un fauteuil face à l'âtre. « Qu'est ce que tu dis, encore ? », fit Esmée. « La vérité, ma chère. Moi, je l'ai fait. J'étais peut être l'une des actrices les plus douées de Grande-Bretagne, à mon époque », constata-t-elle, simplement, en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux blancs qui s'était échappée de son imposant brushing. Très années 80 ou 90. La dernière, Catherine, restait en retrait, debout contre la cheminée. « C'est moi qui ait brisé le vase. Elles ne m'écoutaient pas », dit-elle d'un ton défiant. Elle avait l'air athlétique et respirait la bonne santé. L'argent, aussi. Le genre de personne capable de renifler un type riche parmi une foule.

Catherine Swann... vous ne seriez pas...

La femme de Charles Swann, si. L'ancien joueur de football, désormais entraîneur.

Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part, triomphait Jones. Son sourire s'effaça en croisant le regard de Barnaby.

Comme j'essayais de le dire, fit Barnaby en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Diane Worthington, nous espérons que cette fête d'anniversaire se déroulera mieux que la précédente.

Il lui souriait poliment. Elle répondit d'un ton on ne peut plus courtois.

Eh bien inspecteur, si vous voulez être bien sûr du bon déroulement des choses, vous n'avez qu'à venir, je vous invite.

Je vous remercie Madame. Nous n'y manquerons pas, sourit-il. « Oh », ajouta-t-il, avant de de se retourner, « Pourquoi vous appelle-t-on toutes les Worthington, si il n'y a que vous, madame, qui en êtes véritablement une ?, demanda-t-il. Diane daigna lui répondre.

Parce qu'il fut un temps, juste après mon mariage avec Teddy, Worthington, n'est ce pas, nous avons toutes habité ce manoir. Les gens, dit-elle d'un ton condescendant, les gens on fini par nous appeler ainsi.

Barnaby hocha la tête, satisfait de l'explication. Ils quittèrent la pièce, redevenue silencieuse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte du hall, ils entendirent la dispute reprendre. « Mais pourquoi tu invites la police à ton anniversaire, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

Lorsque les policiers quittèrent le domaine, ils croisèrent un taxi. Une jeune femme métis en sortit, avec une valise énorme et un attaché-case. Dans le rétroviseur, John Barnaby vit Robbie Swann l'étreindre. « Sandra, la fille d'Esmée et Frederick Redding », murmura-t-il. « Et voici Clarice, la fille de Diane. Je me trompe, Jones ? » Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon à la hâte, s'avançait à pied dans l'allée, en jean, chemise et doudoune sans manche, face à eux. « C'est ça, chef. Vous les connaissiez déjà ? » « Ce sont les Worthington. Ils sont partout jusque dans la presse à scandale, on ne peut pas les éviter », répondit-il tranquillement en hochant la tête en guise de salut quand Clarice passa à leur niveau. Elle leur rendit le salut avec politesse, mais ne cachait pas sa curiosité non plus.

J'ai bien fait de ne pas sortir toute l'argenterie, ils seraient capables de s'étriper avec !

Dans la cuisine du manoir, Amelia, la cuisinière, s'affairait. Sa fille, Maggie, ne lui répondait pas. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la ritournelle de plaintes de sa mère au sujet des Worthington. Alors elle se contentait de l'aider à cuisiner, sans rien dire. Ce soir, au pub, ils feraient sans elle. Maggie avait toujours fait des extras pour le manoir. Diane et Teddy ne rechignaient pas à la payer, et bien. Ils avaient toujours très bien payé sa mère, ce qui lui avait permis d'aller étudier la cuisine en France. Aujourd'hui, elle dirigeait la cuisine du pub du village, et en avait fait une des adresses les plus courues de tout Midsomer. Elle sortit la volaille du four. La cuisson était parfaite. Sa mère lui sourit. Elles se ressemblaient, toutes les deux. Grandes, brunes, une forme athlétique suspecte pour des cuisinières. Et pourtant, elles étaient de loin les meilleures du comté. Les Worthington ne s'y étaient pas trompés. Ils ne prenaient jamais que le meilleur.

« Je vais servir les monstres, si je ne suis pas revenue dans cinq minutes, appelle la police », plaisanta-t-elle en prenant le plateau. Lorsqu'elle eu quitté la cuisine, Maggie sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle l'avait senti vibrer sans arrêt sous son tablier. Impatiemment, elle fit défiler les messages, avec un sourire en coin.

Assise à la grande table de la salle à manger, Clarice rangea discrètement son téléphone. Robbie et Sandra étaient eux aussi sur leurs téléphones. Elle releva la tête pour assister au deuxième round du repas. Dîner en famille était une épreuve pour les Worthington de la deuxième génération, Clarice, Sandra et Robbie. Installés au bout de la table, ils observaient leurs parents qui se disaient les pires horreurs, avec le sourire. Le père de Robbie, Charles, avait traité Sandra de « parvenue », car elle allait reprendre le cabinet d'avocat de son père, alors que son propre fils avait repris l'entreprise de son grand-père. Frederick, le père de Sandra, avait bien sûr réagi violemment. Esmée et Catherine n'avaient cessé de se traiter de tout les noms, et Diane ne s'était pas privée de les descendre, par petites touches, entre deux verres. Comme d'habitude, Teddy avait l'air ailleurs, son scotch à la main, lui aussi. Sans doute pensait-il à sa dernière partie de pêche. Ou à la prochaine.

Les trois enfants Worthington essayaient d'ignorer les disputes. Ils s'appréciaient sincèrement, même s'ils n'étaient que rarement réunis tous les trois. Clarice était graphiste, et travaillait en free-lance depuis son cottage, dans le village. Sandra, fraîchement diplômée d'une prestigieuse université de droit, allait reprendre le cabinet d'avocat londonien de son père, Redding & associates. Quant à Robbie, il avait fait de la petite entreprise d'ameublement de son grand-père une fabrique de meubles de luxe, implantée en plein cœur de Midsomer. Enfants, ils avaient été inséparables, lorsque les trois sœurs avaient momentanément toutes habitées dans le village. Et puis Diane avait interrompu sa carrière, celle d'Esmée a commencé à décoller, et Catherine s'était mariée avec une star du football. Le déménagement est devenu nécessaire. Comme le disait Amelia, « Il n'y a pas assez de places pour trois Worthington dans ce village, sans compter les maris ! Ah, ceux-là, ils valent pas mieux qu'elles, croyez-moi... », marmonnait-elle souvent pour elle seule, dans sa cuisine.

Le dîner finit par se terminer.

Frederick, Charles, un cigare ? , proposa Teddy.

Ils se retirèrent dans le boudoir. Autour de la superbe table de billard, ils fumaient, faisaient tourner les glaçons dans leurs verres de whisky. Frederick et Charles portaient des costumes trois pièces hors de prix. Teddy avait toujours sa tenue de pêche. Il détonnait dans cette pièce faite de chêne massif, tout en y étant tout à fait à son aise. Malgré son air débonnaire, c'était bien lui qui dirigeait les opérations, et non les deux jeunes gens en costumes londoniens hors de prix. Il portait en lui la sérénité de la noblesse, il n'avait nulle besoin d'étaler son argent en parure. Il aurait considéré cela comme vulgaire. Et la seule vulgarité qu'il tolérait, c'était celle de sa femme, car elle avait poussé celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un art de vivre.

Messieurs, fit Teddy, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle affaires.

Charles hocha la tête, confortablement assis dans un large fauteuil. Frederick aller s'assurer que la porte était bien fermée. Précaution inutile. Les cris de leurs épouses couvraient très largement le son de leurs murmures.

Robbie, Sandra et Clarice s'installèrent dans un box au pub. « Trois pintes, s'il te plaît », lança Clarice à la serveuse. « On les a méritées... », soupira-t-elle avec un sourire éloquent, tout en s'écroulant sur la banquette. Sandra se passait les mains sur le visage. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais restait joyeuse. Robbie, lui, avait l'air radieux. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour sa cousine métis, Sandra. Elle l'impressionnait tout autant qu'il rêvait de pouvoir lui dire que lui, il avait sorti du néant une entreprise qui périclitait. Mais il n'osait pas. Car Sandra dirigerait bientôt le cabinet d'avocats de son père dans un avenir proche, mais elle l'avait mérité, après de nombreuses années d'études et des stages plus nombreux encore dans des cabinets tous plus prestigieux les uns que les autres, où elle avait fait ses preuves. « Seulement, elle y avait toujours eu ses entrées, sans le savoir », souriait Robbie pour lui-même. Il écoutait Sandra qui lui racontait la vie londonienne. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour essayer de rendre ennuyeuses toutes ses sorties dans les pubs et dans les boîtes de nuit les plus chics. Et puis il percevait autre chose, dans son attitude. Elle cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Tout ce qu'il avait pour lui ici comme distraction, c'était l'écran plasma le plus grand qui soit, et Netflix. Quelques à côtés aussi, mais rien d'intéressant. De temps en temps, Clarice venait chez lui pour profiter un peu de sa télévision. De moins en moins, ces dernières semaines.

La jeune femme blonde à côté de lui se tordait le cou pour apercevoir l'intérieur des cuisines. Clarice n'avait pas choisi ce box au hasard. C'était le seul duquel on pouvait essayer de voir ce qui se passait là-dedans. Non que ça l'intéresse, lui, mais sa cousine semblait attendre quelque chose. Plutôt, quelqu'un. Il comprit quand il vit passer Maggie, la chef cuisinière du pub, qui fila en cuisine sans jeter un regard à la salle. Il y eut un moment de flottement, ils reprirent une gorgée de leurs bières.

La conversation reprit entre les trois cousins. Chacun avait quelque chose à cacher aux autres. Tous jouaient le jeu. Ils finirent par se séparer, à la fermeture du pub. Clarice resta traîner un peu au comptoir. « Il faut que je vois quelque chose pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire », leur lança-t-elle. Robbie n'était pas dupe, mais il s'éloigna d'un bon pas, en remontant le col de sa veste. Lui aussi avait des affaires à régler. Des histoires d'argent, comme toujours. Il se retourna, et vit Sandra qui répondait à un message sur son téléphone. La lumière blanche de l'écran illuminait son sourire.

La météo était fantastique, pour un jour de printemps dans la campagne anglaise. Il faisait beau, exceptionnellement beau. Malgré tout, des précautions avaient été prises, et une large tente rectangulaire avait été installée sur la pelouse, en face du manoir. D'un blanc immaculé, elle contrastait avec le paysage verdoyant et boisé. Le manoir n'avait l'air que plus impressionnant, en vis-à-vis. Ce qui devait probablement être l'intention de Diane.

Elle avait toujours adoré en mettre plein la vue. Il fallait qu'elle donne les soirées les plus exubérantes, que ses dîners soient dignes des banquets romains, et plus généralement que sa vie soit celle d'une star parmi les stars. Elle se vantait d'avoir côtoyé Elizabeth Taylor, Audrey Hepburn, et même d'avoir pris un verre avec Marilyn. Inutile de préciser le nom de famille. « Avoir vécu et tourné à Hollywood à cette époque-là, c'est autre chose qu'aujourd'hui », assurait-t-elle. Elle arrivait à un âge canonique pour une actrice. Elle avait longtemps hésité à le fêter en grande pompe. Son insatiable besoin de faire la fête avait rapidement pris le dessus. L'envie de faire mourir de jalousie ses deux sœurs aussi. « Les légendes meurent bien avant », déplorait-elle, tout en faisant voler la brosse à poudre sur son visage. « Mais regardez Sean Connery – que j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs, il a un humour... délicieux, ah ce cher Sean... – lui aussi est toujours là ! », se consolait-elle, en étirant la peau de son visage. Teddy l'écoutait, tout en lisant son journal, assis dans un large fauteuil de la chambre de sa femme. Cela faisait partie de leurs rituels. Lors des réceptions, il venait toujours l'aider à se préparer, du moins l'écouter parler, dans sa chambre. Elle s'affairait devant sa coiffeuse. Il fumait son cigare, habillé de son unique smoking. Il était pour elle la meilleure des compagnies : silencieux, et toujours prêt à lui donner raison. Il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait d'abord épousé pour son bon caractère. Ensuite, pour son titre. Enfin, pour ses rentes. Et son manoir. Ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. En secondes noces, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Une cousine éloignée. Une jeune arriviste. Il était tombé sur une ancienne gloire du cinéma. « Comme le prince Rainier de Monaco », se félicitait-il. Elle avait beau avoir le penchant théâtral des actrices, être légèrement alcoolique et avoir déjà enterré deux maris, il n'aurait pas songé trouver mieux. Son bavardage le berçait, comme la radio l'aurait fait lors d'une partie de pêche. Il sourit derrière son exemplaire du Times, en réajustant son nœud papillon. « Tu ne trouves par que Clarice à quelque chose de changé, ces temps-ci ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas, je la trouve... épanouie. C'est très étrange. Elle nous couve quelque chose ». Teddy ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il émit son « Uh uh » d'assentiment habituel. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Dans sa chambre, Esmée se battait avec son foulard, face à la glace. Elle le nouait méthodiquement, pour qu'on ne puisse par voir le moindre cheveu blanc dépasser. Qu'elle avait rares, mais refusait catégoriquement de teindre, à l'inverse de Diane, qui affichait un énorme brushing d'un blanc éclatant. « Il faut toujours qu'elle en fasse trop », pestait-elle. Le foulard lui donnait l'air artiste, et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Trancher avec l'allure de son mari, Frederick, qui avait l'air de ce qu'il était : un avocat en vue. Elle portait les couleurs les plus voyantes, très bien assorties, avec un style d'ancienne hippie sur le retour, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Mais elle aimait beaucoup le style. Il lui donnait de la crédibilité sur les planches londoniennes. Sa dernière mise en scène avait d'ailleurs été un succès. « Le théâtre va encore la jouer pendant deux mois », s'enorgueillissait-elle. Se marier avec un avocat noir avait parfait le tableau de l'artiste londonienne de haut rang. Frederick était un self-made-man comme la City les aimait : jeune, il avait eu les dents longues, avait su faire son chemin sans états d'âme pour réussir. Il avait dû être deux fois plus travailleur et ambitieux que les autres, vu sa couleur de peau. Aujourd'hui, sa situation n'était plus à faire. Il allait laisser un cabinet florissant et ayant pignon sur rue à Sandra. « J'ai assez d'argent maintenant pour vivre deux vies. C'est bien ce que je compte faire », disait-il. Esmée lui en était reconnaissante, même si en son fort intérieur, elle avait une très haute estime de travail, « son art », comme elle le déclarait. Il appréciait aussi d'avoir une femme artiste, qui plus est en vue à la capitale. Ils n'étaient jamais à court de cocktails, de vernissage ou de soirée de première. Les mondanités, c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et c'était ce qu'ils aimaient le plus tous les deux. Juste après leur fille, qui était le sujet d'inquiétude privilégié d'Esmée, qui regrettait en son for intérieur qu'elle n'ait pas choisi la voie artistique. « Elle va faire des étincelles, au cabinet », assurait Frederick, avec fierté. « Je lui trouve l'air un peu distraite, en ce moment », fit Esmée. « C'est de son âge », fit Frederick. Il hésitait entre deux cravates, pour compléter son ensemble gris. « La Bordeaux », fit Esmée, après un coup d'œil. « Tu es très beau », lui souffla-t-elle, alors qu'il se jaugeait dans le miroir en pied, à côté d'elle. « Tu n'est pas mal non plus », lui répondit-il, avec un bref baiser.

Catherine s'étirait, sur son tapis de yoga. Ses exercices quotidiens passaient avant tout le reste. Étant la dernière sœur, elle voyait à quoi ses gènes la destinaient. Non pas que Diane ou Esmée ne soient mal conservées, mais elle voulait retarder la vieillesse au maximum. C'était son métier, la jeunesse et la bonne santé. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur Charles Swann, ancien joueur d'une équipe de la première ligue du championnat, ancien footballeur de l'équipe première d'Angleterre. Toujours une célébrité. S'ils s'étaient sincèrement mariés, la gloire ne gâchait rien. Il était mortellement jaloux de ses clients, tous sportifs de haut niveau. Elle donnait aussi des cours de yoga, pris d'assaut. Il n'y avait aucune place de disponible, et il fallait une recommandation pour être admis. Elle continuait de coacher quelques athlètes, triés sur le volet par son mari. Pour la plupart, ils étaient gays. Mais elle n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour lui, et le yoga. Avec son nouveau statut d'entraîneur, il reprenait la lumière, ce qui le satisfaisait, elle le savait. Il avait toujours adoré les caméras au bord du terrain. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Ça avait fait la Une des tabloïds. Et elle, la coach sportive de l'ombre, s'était retrouvée propulsée avec lui, sous les projecteurs. Elle était très vite tombée enceinte de Robbie, et ça avait été sa seule grossesse. Le sport lui avait trop manqué. Et il avait fallu l'élever. Ils aimaient leur fils, c'était certain, mais leurs propres vies comptait beaucoup. Heureusement, Robbie avait été facile et ne leur avait causé aucun problème. Il avait sa vie, son entreprise. Elle roulait son tapis, alors que Charles finissait ses exercices de musculation quotidiens, sur son propre tapis. Son costume était accroché à la porte du placard, à côté de sa robe. Comme toujours, ils étaient assortis. « Je vais sous la douche, tu me rejoins ? » lui lança-t-elle. « J'arrive », répondit-il en enlevant son sweat. Ses bras et son torse étaient tatoués, il arborait la dernière coupe de cheveux à la mode. « Vous êtes très en forme, Monsieur Swann », dit-elle, alors qu'il la rejoignait. Être en retard, c'était leur marque de fabrique.

Clarice regrettait de devoir se lever. Elle étendit son bras, mais la place à côté d'elle était vide depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle soupira de plaisir et sortit du lit, en suivant sa routine habituelle. Le thé, la radio, les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone. Elle n'avait qu'une bonne raison de venir à l'anniversaire de sa mère, et ce n'était justement pas sa mère. Les inévitables cris et disputes la fatiguaient à l'avance, mais elle devait y aller. Alors elle commença à se préparer, une tartine à la main. Elle avançait sur un projet de logo qu'on lui avait commandé pour la semaine prochaine. C'était ce qu'elle préférait dans son travail. Pouvoir créer des trucs sur son ordinateur, en survêtement dans son canapé, face à la cheminée, avec la radio qui grésillait toute la journée près d'elle. Le chat se pelotonnait contre elle, alors que ses doigts glissait sur la tablette graphique. Elle pensait à Sandra, qui lui avait lancé un regard l'air de dire « J'ai bien compris ton petit manège, ma grande », auquel elle lui avait rendu la pareille. Elle sentait bien ce qu'elle leur avait caché, parce qu'elle se comportait de la même manière. Seul Robbie n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre. Mais Robbie avait toujours été un temps en retard, en ce qui concernait Sandra, s'amusait-elle à penser. Le cendrier était plein à ras bord et la bouteille de vin sur la table basse était vide. Elle mit les deux verres dans l'évier. Plus tard, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de les laver. Pour l'instant, elle savourait le calme avant la tempête.

Sandra était réveillée depuis longtemps. Elle répondait aux messages sur son téléphone, allongée sur le ventre, sous la couette. Elle avait choisi de dormir à l'hôtel pour éviter tout le monde et pouvoir discuter plus longuement sur son téléphone sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient réagir. Et puis elle chassait ses craintes, avec des émojis cœurs. Quitter la capitale, même pour un week-end, avait été un déchirement. Elle y aimait sa vie. Ces derniers-temps, elle sortait beaucoup, juste compensation pour avoir fini son dernier stage, jugeait-elle. Champagne et taxis au petit matin, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait tous les soirs. Elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors tout pendant qu'elle travaillait, s'était tuée à la tâche, dix heures par jour. Elle avait pris plus de dossiers que n'importe quel interne, et les avait tous menés à bien. Ses patrons avaient cessés de la considérer comme une parvenue. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle rajoutait trois cœurs au message qu'elle envoya avant de se décider à demander son petit déjeuner.

Robbie se rasait de près, face à l'immense miroir de sa salle de bain. L'enceinte Booze diffusait sa playlist « morning glory », composée de morceaux de rap américain juste sortis. Il aimait Drake, Kendrick Lamar, Jay-Z. Il aimait leurs histoires. Ils étaient des self made men. Comme le reste de sa maison, tout était moderne, de dernier cri. Les tous derniers gadgets à la mode, il les avait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'une des premières montres connectées du pays, ce qui faisait sa fierté. Comme ses parents, il accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence. C'était comme ça qu'il avait remis à flot la Woodhouse. Avec sa belle petite gueule et son air propre sur lui. Il avait trouvé des investisseurs, avait gagné leur confiance. Le nom de son père avait aidé, sans nul doute. Mais c'était bien lui qui avait fait d'une faillite une entreprise de luxe. Il avait savait se vendre, et avait de l'instinct. Il avait tout de suite vu l'opportunité d'internet pour vendre ses meubles. Il avait su recruter les meilleurs artisans, et construire une image d'avant-garde mêlée de tradition pour la Woodhouse. Aujourd'hui, ses millions étaient à lui. La seule chose qui lui manquait encore, c'était une copine qui pourrait devenir sa femme. Il voulait quelqu'un qui brille autant que lui, qu'il soit fier d'elle. Il savait toujours exactement ce qu'il voulait.

La fête battait son plein, toujours sous un soleil improbable. La foule se pressait sous la tente, au bar. Les chapeaux des Lady côtoyaient les costumes et les chaussures vernies, sur le gazon tondu au millimètre. Pour l'occasion, Diane s'était offert un orchestre, posé à une extrémité de la tente. Ils jouaient des chansons de rock des années soixante dix. Quand les coupes de champagne auraient fait leur effet (car les barmen ne servaient que du champagne, et millésimé), ils se mettraient à danser. D'expérience, elle misait pour 18h, 17h pour les plus soiffards de ses amis. Sa famille, quant à elle, se tiendrait sagement à l'écart, éparpillée autour des tables rondes entre le bar et la piste. Diane était en grande conversation avec deux amies, elles aussi actrices retirées des plateaux de tournage. Teddy s'accouda au bar, fit signe à l'un des serveurs.

Tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Oui Monsieur, fit-il, en regardant de droite et de gauche. Il passa la main sous le comptoir, fit passer furtivement une petite bouteille de scotch que Teddy glissa dans la poche de son costume avec le plus grand naturel. « Merci mon petit, Dieu te le rendra », lui lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Teddy lui jeta un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner discrètement, naviguant avec aisance entre les convives. Il lança un regard significatif au travers de la foule, en croisant sans s'en rendre compte Esmée. Celle-ci ne vit pas à qui Teddy s'adressait. Mais elle remarqua que ce n'était pas Diane, qui était en train d'éclater de rire avec son ancien agent. « Poseuse », grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. « Hein », fit Sandra, levant les yeux de son téléphone, aux côtés de sa mère. « Sandra, chérie, tu ne peux pas laisser ton maudit téléphone tranquille deux minutes ? » pesta-t-elle. « Non maman, je... oh, c'est Robbie ! Ah, et je vois Clarice, au bar... à plus tard ! ». Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de sa mère en verrouillant soudainement son téléphone avant de se faufiler jusqu'à Clarice qui discutait avec animation avec la fille chef cuisinier du pub où ils avaient été la veille. Esmée ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle voyait Sandra grandir, s'affranchir de sa famille. Elle aurait aimé en faire autant, à son âge, mais ça ne se faisait pas encore. Elle reprit une gorgée de champagne. Frederick n'était plus là. Elle ne voyait ni Catherine ni Charles non plus. Sans doute étaient-ils partis forniquer dans un coin du manoir, songea-t-elle. En revanche, les deux inspecteurs de police étaient là, eux. « Du bon marché », pensa-t-elle, en détaillant leurs costumes. Une coupe de prêt à porter, des chaussures du même acabit. Mention spéciale pour la cravate fine, qui était à la mode. Ils étaient à présent en grande discussion avec Diane, qui les introduisait auprès des gens de sa cour. « Des policiers ici, comme c'est excitant ! », s'extasiait une vieille chouette à chapeau. Esmée remit le nez dans sa coupe de champagne. Elle adorait les petites bulles françaises. Pour ça, le goût de Diane était toujours impeccable.

Teddy soupira, les sourcils froncés par la préoccupation. Il s'assit sur la chaise pliante qu'il planquait toujours derrière le même arbre. C'était son coin de la rivière. Là où il se sentait le mieux. Il s'assit, face à la rivière. D'ici, on ne voyait pas le manoir, ni la tente. Le terrain descendait en pente douce vers le cours d'eau. Il sortit la bouteille de scotch qu'il avait abrité dans la poche de son costume. Il l'avait fait retouché spécialement par son tailleur à Londres, qui avait repris toutes ses vestes de costumes par la suite. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un pouvait le surprendre. Il savait que de là, personne ne le verrait. Il ouvrit la bouteille, et avant de pouvoir la porter à ses lèvres, il sentit des mains gantées de cuir autour de son cou. Il ne put même pas crier. Il pensa à la bouteille qui se renversait par terre. « Quel gâchis », songea-t-il.

 _«_ _You can't always get what you want/ You can't always can't what you want/ But if you try sometimes you might find/ You get what you need_ _»._ L'orchestre jouait, entraîné par les danseurs grisés. Autour des tables, ceux qui avaient encore trop d'inhibition jouaient avec leur flûte.

Il fallut un cri pour les interrompre. Un cri de terreur, qui résonna sans doute dans tout le domaine Worthington. C'était Clarice. Elle s'avançait, en titubant, vers la tente. Elle avait du mal à respirer, semblait nauséeuse, pâle comme un fantôme du manoir. Elle tendit le bras vers Diane, adossée à un montant du chapiteau. Celle-ci s'était retournée, comme tout les convives, qui restaient interdits. Elle rejoint sa fille qui s'écroula à genoux sur la pelouse.

Ma chérie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es toute trempée ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle ne répondait pas, les mots se bousculait en elle, mais n'arrivaient visiblement pas à sortir, tant elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Le fourreau de sa robe noire se soulevait avec sa respiration chaotique. Elle fixait le sol. Barnaby et Jones s'empressèrent de les rejoindre. Enfin, Clarice leva ses yeux bleus vers sa mère, agenouillée en face d'elle.

C'est papa... c'est papa... il est... papa est... Teddy est...

Elle se retourna vers la rivière, effrayée, avant de s'enfouir dans les bras de sa mère pour hurler sa douleur.

Il est … mort !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Venez, Jones ! Vite !

Barnaby et Jones s'élancèrent vers la rivière. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle derrière eux. Au bord de l'eau, on entendait presque plus la rumeur des conversations. Il y avait un obstacle au cours habituel de la rivière. Un corps allongé sur le ventre au beau milieu, surnageant légèrement, retenu sous les bras par de grosses pierres. La tête était à plongée sous l'eau, comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à la retourner vers l'air. La veste sombre de smoking s'était gonflée dans le dos en une grosse bulle d'air ridicule. On avait utilisé une canne à pêche, appliquée en travers au niveau de la nuque pour le maintenir, également avec des pierres à chaque extrémité de l'instrument de pêche. La corpulence, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, le nœud papillon qui flottait presque défait à la chemise... il n'y avait pas besoin d'identification. C'était bien Teddy Worthington.

Appelez Kate. Faites venir les uniformes pour qu'ils commencent à prendre les dépositions de tous les invités. Réunissez la famille quelque part dans le manoir, que personne le leur parle. Laissez un policier avec eux dans la pièce. Je veux savoir exactement où était chacun.

Bien chef.

Jones s'attela à passer ses coups de fil pendant que Barnaby jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui. Une chaise pliante renversée, à quelques mètres de là, une bouteille de scotch ouverte, qui se vidait dans l'herbe. Tout à côté, un arbre et un buisson en bataille.

Qu'est ce que ça vous dit, Jones ?

Euh... il s'est débattu, fit-il en montrant la chaise. Et il était visiblement venu là pour être tranquille, ajouta-t-il en montrant la bouteille de whisky. Il devait avoir planqué tout ça dans le buisson, je dirais, à première vue, chef.

Pas mal, Jones. Que remarquez-vous d'autre ?

Euh...

On ne voit pas la tente. Et on n'entend rien distinctement non plus. Alors avec un orchestre qui joue les Rolling Stones...

L'endroit idéal pour commettre un meurtre, conclut Jones d'un hochement de tête.

Glenda Grady et Betty Woodrow se tenaient à la grille du manoir quand le camion de l'orchestre sortit. De là, les deux voisines suivaient les allées et venues des policiers devant le manoir.

J'en ai compté quatre.

Quatre, dont un camion. Ça doit être pour un mort. Il y avaient ceux habillés comme des cosmonautes.

C'est juste, fit Glenda, ses petites jumelles à la main.

Un biscuit ? , demanda Betty, en ouvrant une boîte en fer.

Ce n'est pas de refus. Merci, très chère.

Elle remit les jumelles devant ses yeux, en piochant un gâteau.

C'est inadmissible, pourquoi ne peut-on pas sortir ? On nous traite comme des criminels !

Charles pointait un index vindicatif sur le torse de l'agent posté à la porte d'entrée du grand salon. Les tatouages de ses avant-bras se dévoilaient légèrement à chaque mouvement. Catherine, assise au bord de la fenêtre, l'observait. Son attitude butée et révoltée lui rappelait quand il contestait une décision de l'arbitre, sur les terrains. Il avait la même posture, les mêmes gestes. Ça l'excitait à l'époque. C'était toujours le cas. Elle rongeait son frein en attendant de pouvoir sortir enfin de cette grande pièce étouffante. Ce fut Robbie, qui tournait en rond, téléphone à la main, qui interpella son père. « Papa, s'il te plaît, arrête ! L'inspecteur a sûrement de bonnes raisons... » Charles se retourna, défia son fils du regard, mais retint une réplique cinglante. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, vint fixer le domaine par la fenêtre aux côtés de Catherine, qui lui caressa le dos, doucement. Robbie leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur le divan avec Sandra, qui enlaçait Clarice, silencieuse, les yeux dans le vide. Elle avait changé sa robe pour un peignoir. « On va bientôt pouvoir sortir de là », lui assurait paisiblement Sandra, qui la sentait inerte, contre elle. Robbie sourit à Sandra, qui le lui rendit, avant de vérifier à nouveau son téléphone, sans rompre l'étreinte avec sa cousine. Dans les deux fauteuils face à la cheminée, Esmée et Diane restaient calmes. Frederick restait debout, derrière sa femme. Esmée épiait du regard Diane, prudemment, comme si elle s'attentait à ce qu'elle explose à tout moment. Mais Diane restait muette, une main posée sur la bouche, un verre de scotch oublié dans l'autre main. Ses glaçons avaient fondu, deux fois, déjà. Son visage d'ordinaire si expressif n'affichait rien. Tout juste eut-elle un tic au coin de l'œil quand Robbie avait rabroué son père. Son regard était loin, perdu, quand Barnaby libéra l'agent. Jones lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, en passant. Il se planta en retrait de son patron, crayon et carnet à la main.

Je suis désolé de l'attente, mais nous avons jugé bon de libérer vos invités. Selon vos consignes, Madame Worthington, ils ont été conviés aux funérailles de Monsieur Worthington.

Diane sortit de sa léthargie pensive, sembla enfin remarquer la présence de l'inspecteur. Elle s'intéressa à son verre de scotch avant de s'intéresser à lui. Après une gorgée, elle posa son regard sur Barnaby, comme on considère une tâche rébarbative dont il faut s'acquitter malgré tout.

C'est une terrible tragédie, inspecteur. Pauvre Teddy. Il ne méritait pas cela. J'imagine qu'il a dû perdre l'équilibre et se cogner contre un rocher...

Et bien non, madame, pas exactement.

Que voulez-vous dire ? Il est bien mort, n'est ce pas ?, s'énerva-t-elle. Esmée recula discrètement son fauteuil. Frederick suivit le mouvement, imperceptiblement.

Oui. Mais il s'agit d'un meurtre, dit-il, en observant les réactions de la famille.

Un meurtre ? Vous voulez dire que...

J'en ai bien peur, hélas. Nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions.

Esmée se retourna vers son mari. Après tout, c'était lui l'avocat. Il balaya du regard les membres de la famille, hocha la tête.

Nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous le pouvons, inspecteur, assura-t-il d'un ton sentencieux.

Bien. Je voudrais savoir très exactement où était chacun d'entre vous, aux alentours de 15h.

J'étais sous la tente, avec Ava et Gloria, nous devions parler de Frank, comme à chaque fois, déclara Diane, dédaigneusement, avant de se replonger dans son verre. Les deux vieilles folles que je vous ai présenté, inspecteur, ajouta-t-elle.

Barnaby haussa un sourcil, n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question.

Ah, très bien, merci.

Le silence de Diane était définitif. Barnaby fit passer son regard sur Esmée et Frederick.

Nous étions..., enfin, je veux dire, je suis restée sous la tente tout l'après midi. J'ai discuté avec Sandra, puis quelques autres personnes, dont je ne saurais dire le nom. Je me rappelle vaguement un tailleur rose, et un chapeau violet...ou peut-être mauve...

Esmée fronçait les sourcils, derrière ses énormes lunettes qui lui donnaient un air d'insecte extrêmement concentrée. Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus, Barnaby leva les yeux sur Frederick. Il répondit du ton froid et factuel des avocats.

La même chose que ma femme. Sous la tente, avec tout un tas de gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai discuté un peu avec Teddy et Charles, au début de l'après-midi, mais après ça, je ne me souviens pas précisément des personnes. Peut-être qu'eux se souviendront de moi.

Barnaby se retourna vers Charles.

Oui, oui, c'est vrai, on a discuté un peu avec Teddy, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Après... champagne, selfies avec des fans, Catherine...peut-être un peu trop de champagne, c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il nerveusement en passant les doigts dans le col de sa chemise.

Il aime beaucoup le champagne, c'est vrai, fit Catherine, sur un ton d'excuse. Moi, j'étais sous la tente aussi. Je n'ai pris qu'une seule coupe. J'ai discuté yoga avec deux charmantes dames du Yorkshire, je crois. Bikram, Hatha, Kundalini... on avait chacune notre avis. Je dois dire la conversation m'a pris quelques temps, sourit-elle à Barnaby, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de la couvait du regard.

Barnaby fit quelques pas dans l'immense salon, pour être face au divan où la deuxième génération de Worthington restait silencieuse. Sur le mur derrière eux, une rangée de trois tableaux des ancêtres de la famille les surplombait.

On est resté ensemble au bar presque tout le temps, répondit Robbie, en devançant Sandra. On a discuté un peu avec la fille chef cuistot, celle qui bosse au pub, Maggie. Après, j'ai eu des coups de fil à passer, je me suis un peu isolé, vers le garage, à côté des écuries. J'ai vu Sandra qui s'éloignait de la tente, à un moment, tu téléphonais aussi, je crois.

C'est ça, renchérit-elle. J'avais aussi un coup de fil à prendre.

Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?, lui reprocha Esmée.

Maman !

Ne nous écartons pas du sujet, s'il vous plaît, temporisa Barnaby. Et vous, Clarice ? , lui demanda-t-il, en se plaçant à son niveau, accroupi.

Elle est restée au bar, je crois, répondit Sandra.

Clarice ? , interrogea Barnaby.

Elle secoua la tête. Sa voix était rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis une éternité.

C'est ça. Je suis restée au bar, avec Robbie et Sandra. Et puis après avec Maggie.

Tu es toujours fourrée avec celle-ci, fit Diane, dans un sursaut, sans détourner le regard de la cheminée.

Je... je...

Et après, mademoiselle ?

Je voulais parler avec papa, et je ne le trouvais nulle part, alors je suis allée voir au bord de la rivière. C'est toujours là où il va quand il veut être tranquille. C'est l'endroit qu'il préfère, ici. Je veux dire... c'était l'endroit...

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sandra.

Merci beaucoup, conclut Barnaby, avant de se relever. « Je vous prierai de bien vouloir tous rester à Midsomer Worthy le temps de l'enquête ». Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, Jones avait suspendu son crayon sur la feuille de son carnet. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

À tout hasard, sauriez-vous qui aurait pu en vouloir à Teddy ? Au point de vouloir le tuer ?

Face à lui, les Worthington restaient de marbre. Ce fut Frederick qui pris la parole. « Non. Il n'avait pas d'ennemis. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le tuer ».

Jones ouvrir la porte, Barnaby sortit, avec une moue de réflexion. « Apparemment si », répliqua-t-il. « Au fait, l'un d'entre vous se serait-il changé, au cours de la fête ? » Il n'obtint aucune réponse. À peine eurent-ils refermé la porte que le salon explosa de cris derrière eux.

Vous êtes sûr qu'on fait bien de partir, chef ?

Oui. Laissons-les mariner un peu. On pressera plus tard. Je veux aussi savoir ce que Kate a pu trouver.

Bien chef. Oh et chef, pourquoi on les garde tous ici ? Vous croyez que c'est l'un d'eux ? Et pourquoi cette question ?

Je crois que c'est l'un d'eux, oui. À moins d'avoir sacrément planifié son coup, ça ne peut pas être l'un des invités. On l'aurait remarqué. L'assassin a dû se mouiller, littéralement, pour venir à bout de Teddy Worthington. Et a donc dû se changer, pour passer inaperçu. Qui mieux qu'un membre de la famille ? Qui d'autre aurait pu aller discrètement se changer au manoir ou chez lui avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Et qui avait probablement un mobile ?

La famille. Compris, chef. Mais pour le mobile...

Nous allons devoir chercher.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les grilles du domaine, Betty Woodrow et Glenda Grady se levèrent et repartirent, leurs chaises sous les bras, non sans avoir salué les inspecteurs au passage. « Avec un voisinage pareil, on saura rapidement ce qu'i savoir », conclut Jones en accélérant.

Après examens, la fourchette de l'heure de la mort se confirme. Je dirais entre 14h et 16h, l'heure où il a été découvert, pour être exhaustive. Il était assez corpulent, et immergé dans l'eau, mais sa température corporelle n'avait pas tant chuté que cela.

Nous n'avons donc rien de plus ?, s'enquit Barnaby, tout en observant le corps étendu sur le métal de la salle d'autopsie.

Des traces de lutte, de strangulation, comme vous pouvez le voir, fit-elle en désignant de l'index le cou de la victime.

L'assassin devait être costaud...

...ou particulièrement en colère. Il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Il suffisait juste de l'étourdir un peu avant de le pousser dans la rivière.

Tout de même. Un homme, probablement ?

Probablement. Mais aucune piste n'est à écarter.

C'est juste. Cela ne nous dit pas grand chose de plus.

Je ne dirais pas ça, John. Le rapport toxicologique indique qu'il était sobre.

Sobre ? À une fête d'anniversaire où le champagne est gratuit ? , fit Jones, dubitatif.

Parfaitement sobre.

Voilà qui est intéressant, intervint Barnaby. Teddy Worthington était sobre. Un homme qui avait la réputation, comme sa femme, de n'être pas le dernier pour un bon scotch. Il n'aurait jamais renversé cette bouteille. A-t-on le retour des tests pour les empreintes et l'ADN, pour la bouteille et la canne à pêche ? Et les prélèvements sur le corps ?

La science avance à une vitesse folle de nos jours, mais pas à ce point-là, sourit-elle, en remontant le drap sur le visage de Teddy Worthington. « Je vous envoie ça dès que ça arrive ». Elle jeta à un clin d'œil à Ben Jones, qui bafouilla un aurevoir rougissant en retour.

John Barnaby savourait son verre de vin rouge, les jambes croisées sur la table basse. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine people. Il y en avait toute une pile à côté de lui, avachie entre les coussins du canapé. Le chien avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse.

Sykes, mon chien, veux-tu me laisser ta place ? , s'enquit Sarah Barnaby, qui rejoignait son mari, un verre de vin à la main, un paquet de copies sous le bras. Le chien quitta sa place à regret, trottina vers son panier. Elle s'assit contre lui, lorgna sur son magazine. « Tu lis ces trucs, toi, maintenant ? »

C'est pour le travail. Des recherches. Les Worthington.

On n'a pas la même conception du travail, fit-elle en décapuchonnant son stylo rouge, avec un sourire.

Et pourtant, dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur son front, souriant. Elle se plongea dans la lecture de la première copie de son paquet.

Et pourtant... conclut-elle, en lui rendant son sourire.

Ce fut Amelia qui ouvrit la porte aux inspecteurs de police.

Ah ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! C'est pas trop tôt. Vous allez en arrêter un ?

Non madame, pas d'arrestation, répondit Barnaby, avec son sourire bonhomme. Vous êtes ?

Amelia. La cuisinière. Et femme à tout faire, ces jours-ci. Notre femme de ménage était une bonne à rien. J'en ai engagée une autre. Méticuleuse, mais jamais à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. On était là, avec ma fille, Maggie, l'autre jour. On déjà fait notre déposition !

Je le sais, madame. Nous venons pour parler avec Diane. Vous savez si elle là ?

Je vous accompagne jusqu'au boudoir. Elle doit en être au deuxième scotch, il est 11 h.

Enfin, elle les laissa entrer. Jusque là, elle s'était tenue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la suspicion en étendard. Policier ou non, elle demeurait le chien de garde du manoir. Après être montés au premier, ils la laissèrent les annoncer. « Je serai dans la cuisine, avec ma fille, si jamais vous avez besoin », conclut-elle.

Besoin de quoi ?, fit Jones.

Du service d'ordre.

Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, non sans maugréer à chaque marche. Barnaby et Jones entrèrent dans le boudoir. Au premier regard, ils ne la virent pas tout de suite. Le boudoir était boisé de haut en bas. Des quatre côtés, les murs étaient emplis de livres, mais n'arrivaient pas à étriquer la pièce. La table de billard trônait au milieu, une cheminée, un divan et quelques fauteuils agrémentaient le reste. Diane était enfoncée dans un haut fauteuil, face à l'âtre. Elle semblait hypnotisée par les flammes, et ne parut pas les remarquer. Mais ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'elle prit la parole, sans pour autant les regarder. S'aurait tout aussi bien pu être un tableau accroché au mur qui leur parlait, songeait Jones, mal à l'aise.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Bonjour madame Worthington. Nous voulons en savoir un peu plus à propos de Teddy...

parce que c'est moi qui vais hériter de tout. C'est logique.

C'est tout à fait ça, madame.

Vous savez, je n'avais aucun intérêt à tuer Teddy. Même pour l'argent, fit-elle, en se tournant pour la première fois vers Barnaby. Elle appuya son regard, tendit le bras vers lui en geste démonstratif, un verre de scotch à la main.

Comment ça ?

Sachez que je suis riche. J'ai déjà enterré deux maris, et touché l'héritage qui va avec. J'ai eu une carrière des plus florissantes. Au siècle dernier, c'est vrai, mon cher, fit-elle, « Mais j'ai de quoi vivre très bien jusqu'à ma propre mort ». Elle posa une main encombrée de diamants sur la manche de veste de Barnaby. Tout était calculé, il était à sa portée. « Alors l'argent de Teddy... vous pensez bien que je n'en ai pas besoin. Absolument pas. J'aime bien le nom, c'est vrai. Mais on ne tue pas pour un nom, si ? »

Vous seriez surprise, madame.

Et bien je vous le dis. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'y avais aucun intérêt. J'aimais bien Teddy. Sa présence manque, dans ce manoir. Même si la plupart du temps il était au bord de cette fichue rivière, je ressentais sa présence dans les murs. Aujourd'hui, elle n'y est plus.

Elle plissait les yeux, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers eux. Jones sursauta.

En plus de ça, j'avais autre chose à faire à ce moment-là. Je me souviens qu'avec Jodie, nous discutions avec son amie Ellen. Une éditrice. Elle nous parlait d'un projet de collection biographique sur des actrices célèbres. Jodie, quoique douée, n'a aucune chance d'avoir son propre volume dans cette collection. Moi en revanche... ça m'intéressait. Et Jodie aurait son chapitre dans l'ouvrage qui me serait consacré. Ellen était parti chercher une coupe de champagne avec Jodie, je les attendais. Je crois que nous en étions là, quand Clarice est arrivée pour la scène de l'hystérie, conclut-elle. « J'ai une excellente mémoire, vous savez. » De nouveau, elle se concentra sur le feu. Jones se rencogna dans le divan.

Dans ce cas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous solliciter de nouveau.

Faites donc.

Auriez-vous vu quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelqu'un aurait été quelque part là où il n'aurait pas dû ? , risqua Jones, en se levant, carnet à la main. « Avec cette vieille folle, autant s'attendre à tout », songeait-il, prêt à s'enfuir au besoin.

Pas exactement. Charles et Frederick m'ont paru tendus, à un moment. Comme s'ils s'étaient disputés. À un moment, je n'ai plus vu ni Charles, ni Catherine. Robbie est parti un moment, Sandra aussi. Clarice aussi, d'ailleurs. Esmée... on la remarque assez facilement. Autre chose ?

Merci madame.

Jones battit en retraite, sans quitter le fauteuil des yeux. Une fois dans l'escalier, il soupira de soulagement.

Elle est vraiment bizarre, cette femme, chef. Elle me fait n peu peur.

C'est une actrice, Jones, répondit simplement Barnaby. Venez, nous allons pousser jusqu'au cottage de Clarice Worthington.

Clarice finit par ouvrir aux inspecteurs, cinq bonnes minutes après qu'ils aient frappé à sa porte. En fait, elle leur ouvrit la porte de sa baie vitrée, un casque audio sur les oreilles, son ordinateur à la main. Elle était en peignoir. La radio tournait à plein volume, comme la musique sur l'ordinateur, qu'elle coupa d'un index sur la touche espace.

Je suis désolée ! Quand je travaille... et bien je n'entends plus rien du monde extérieur. Entrez messieurs. Une tasse de thé ?

Bien volontiers, fit Barnaby. « Jones va s'en occuper »

Très bien, répondit-elle, en gardant sa contenance. « La cuisine est par là. Suivez le bruit de la radio. » Jones disparut dans la cuisine. La bouilloire commençait à frémir.

Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour Teddy.

Tout juste. Il y a plusieurs choses que je souhaiterai éclaircir. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi la première chose qui vous est venue à l'esprit lorsque vous êtes remontée de la rivière, à propos de Teddy, c'est « papa ». Alors que Teddy Worthington n'est pas votre père...

biologique, le coupa-t-elle net. Ce n'est pas mon père biologique, oui. Je suis la fille de Richard, le deuxième mari. Mais c'est Teddy qui m'a élevée. J'avais un peu moins de dix ans quand ils se sont mariés. Ma mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants, et Teddy n'en souhaitait pas non plus. « Qu'est ce que des enfants ferait avec un vieux croûton comme moi pour père ? », disait-il. Mais il m'a toujours traité comme sa fille. C'était presque plus facile comme ça. Il n'avait pas d'attentes spéciales pour moi, il se contentait de me soutenir. Il m'a encouragé à poursuivre dans le dessin, puisque c'était ce que j'aimais faire. Il m'a appris à pêcher, même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça. On se faisait un petite partie de pêche de temps en temps. Je ne vois vraiment pas... pourquoi on aurait voulu le tuer. Il était peut être un peu roublard, mais dans le fond, il était adorable, souffla-t-elle, en jouant avec sa palette graphique.

Vous n'êtes jamais entré en conflit ? Même pas à cause de votre père biologique ?

Ce fut le moment que Jones choisit pour revenir avec un plateau chargé de porcelaine tremblante. Il servit le thé à chacun, et Clarice reprit, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

Non. Je n'ai quasiment pas de souvenirs de Richard. Et Teddy m'a adopté quelques mois après le mariage. C'est pour ça que je porte son nom. Si vous voulez parler de l'héritage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réservait, et pour tout vous dire, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je gagne assez bien ma vie. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit encore là.

Qu'en pensez-vous, Jones ?

C'est bizarre. Pour la première fois dans une histoire de meurtre de gros ponte, on dirait que ce n'est pas l'argent qui a motivé le crime. Ni la mère ni la fille n'ont l'air de se préoccuper de l'héritage Worthington.

Exactement. Et que fait-on alors ?

On continue de creuser, chef.

Tout à fait, Jones. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose... mais je ne sais pas quoi. On dirait que c'est juste le début.

Jones pivota sur sa chaise à roulettes, et se remit à éplucher les comptes bancaires de la famille Worthington. Il n'était qu'au début des relevés bancaires de Clarice. Après, il aurait droit à ceux de Diane et de Teddy. Bien sûr, il avait mis la brigade financière sur le coup, mais comme tous les services, ils étaient débordés. Autant commencer sans eux. Dos à lui, Barnaby fixait le tableau sur lequel les photos de chacun des membres de la famille était épinglée, avec leurs alibis écrits au marqueurs en dessous.

Catherine était nue, face à la fenêtre de la chambre du premier étage qu'ils occupaient depuis une semaine. Du lit, Charles, nu sur les draps, l'observait, et reprenait son souffle. Ils avaient baisé pour se réconcilier. Ça leur arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci. Tout le temps, quand ils étaient à Midsomer. Ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler puis à baiser pour se faire pardonner. En général, c'étaient leurs meilleurs parties de jambes en l'air. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. Non pas que Charles ait prétendu être intelligent, ou manigancer quoique ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, et elle le sentait, toujours. Sauf que cette fois, il refusait de se confier. Et Catherine ne le supportait pas.

Si tu ne me dis rien, bébé, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. C'est ça qui m'inquiète », fit-elle, en se retournant vers lui, dans la lumière.

Elle était parfaite. À chaque fois, ça le frappait comme une évidence. Il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas eu mieux. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'était que soigneuse. Elle anticipait le moindre de ses mots, de ses désirs. Il faisait de même. Les gens les prenaient pour des de riches idiots. C'était sans doute un peu vrai. Mais ils étaient complémentaires, parfaitement équilibrés l'un avec l'autre, et ça, même la presse à scandale l'avait reconnu. Et quand il la voyait comme ça, nue en face de lui... « Putain, ça ne gâche rien. C'est vraiment parfait ».

Je t'aime bébé. Je ne te cache rien.

Tu mens, Charles, je sais quand tu mens.

Il se leva, pour venir l'enlacer.

Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider. Pas sur ce coup-là. Je veux que tu restes en dehors de ça. Je t'en parlerais, quand ce sera le bon moment. Je te le promets. Tu comprends ?

Je comprends. Ou plutôt, je ne comprends pas, mais je vais te faire confiance.

Elle soupira, alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la nuque. Après toutes ces années, il la faisait toujours frissonner. Et sentir ses bras puissants, qui l'enveloppaient, son torse contre son dos, tous ses muscles, cette force...ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle aimait ça plus que tout le reste. Pouvoir dominer cette force brute. Elle se retourna, s'accrocha à ses hanches. Elle savait qu'il adorait. Elle savait comment l'exciter. Comment obtenir le meilleur de lui. Il la plaqua contre la fenêtre.

Prends-moi.

On va nous voir...

Je m'en fous. J'en ai envie.

Esmée et Frederick prenaient le thé, dans le salon. Elle était plongée dans les pages théâtre du Times, il feuilletait le Financial. Les énormes lunettes remontèrent discrètement, derrière la barrière des pages. Son mari avait l'air soucieux. Plus soucieux que de coutume lorsqu'il lisait son journal. Les rides entre ses sourcils étaient plus prononcées.

À quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air... de quelqu'un qui cherches des solutions.

L'avenir. Je pense à l'avenir.

Comme nous tous.

Elle se rencogna dans le fauteuil. Si c'était de l'avenir dont il se souciait, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Quoique...

Tu ne trouves pas que Sandra...

Je sais ce que tu penses. C'est la période. Elle s'apprête à reprendre le cabinet. N'importe qui serait... chamboulé.

Mais je persiste à dire qu'il y a autre chose. Je le sens.

Elle s'était penché par dessus son journal, qu'elle chiffonnait à présent. Frederick sourit. Sa femme était toujours anxieuse à propos de Sandra. Ça le faisait toujours sourire. Elle ne doutait jamais du succès de ses pièces, ni de son talent, ni de lui, ni de quoique ce soit. C'était la femme la plus sûre d'elle qu'il connaisse, à part peut être Diane, et Catherine. Bon dieu, les femmes, dans cette famille... de drôles de numéros. Mais pour sa fille, Esmée ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir des problèmes partout. Quand lui ne voyait que des solutions.

Si elle a quelque chose à dire, elle le dira. Les femmes de cette famille ne sont pas connues pour garder quoique ce soit pour elles ! Rit-il, de bon cœur. Il se pencha pour caresser la main d'Esmée, déposer un baiser sur la joue, tout en se levant.

Elle fit semblant de s'offusquer. Il avait marqué un point. Au loin, dans le couloir, un murmure de voix approchait. Diane fit son entrée dans le salon, ouvrant les portes en grand, déjà en train de jeter des reproches.

J'ai un coup de fil à passer, conclut Frederick en reboutonnant sa veste. Diane, la salua-t-il sèchement en passant.

Frederick, lui répondit-elle obséquieusement, avec une révérence.

Déjà un verre à la main ?

Seulement quand je ne dors pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le salon alors que la tornade au brushing éclatant s'installait sur le divan. « Alors, Esmée, comment va Londres, sans toi ? Mieux, sans doute ? » Les énormes lunettes en écailles frémirent. Puis les cris habituels retentirent. Charles se glissait par la grande porte discrètement, en tenue pour aller faire son jogging quotidien. Lorsqu'il mit les écouteurs, les hurlements disparurent pour laisser place aux basses de rap américain. Catherine se glissa discrètement dans la pièce, en peignoir, avec un large sourire, et l'envie d'en découdre. C'était le sport familial. « J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Les deux furies se retournèrent vers elle. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Dans le hall, au pied de l'immense escalier, Frederick jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui. Personne. Il laissa un message. « On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. Viens, il faut qu'on parle ». Il franchit les portes du manoir.

Robbie et Sandra étaient assis dans le canapé de Clarice, celle-ci s'était lovée dans son fauteuil préféré. C'était comme avant. Quand ils conspiraient pour faire des bêtises qui rendaient un peu plus folles leurs mères. Ils avaient juste l'air d'adultes, maintenant. « Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Maggie est d'accord », leur lança-t-elle. « Tu sais ce que j'en pense », fit Robbie, froid, synthétique, à son habitude. « T'es vraiment un rabat-joie, Robbie, allez, il faut qu'on le fasse ! Ces vieilles folles vont en crever ! », s'amusa Sandra. « Je ne savais pas comment le faire de toute façon. Autant que ce soit comme ça », trancha la métisse. À ses côtés, Robbie gardait une moue presque désapprobatrice, les bras croisés sur son torse. Mais une lueur lui était apparu dans les yeux. Il se relâcha, doucement. « D'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Sandra. Et que le spectacle risque d'être inoubliable ». Il consentit même un sourire. Sandra lui donna un léger coup de coude. « Alors, à ce dîner qui sera inoubliable ! », conclut Clarice. Ils trinquèrent de bon cœur.

Le vent se levait. À Midsomer, ça annonçait généralement un orage. « Au moins une averse », se dit Betty Woodrow en rentrant ses plus précieux pots de fleurs sous la véranda. De l'autre côté de la haie, elle entendait Glenda Grady qui en faisait de même. Elles savaient se prévenir du mauvais temps.


	2. C'est la tondeuse qui gagne

II- À LA FIN, C'EST LA TONDEUSE QUI GAGNE

Catherine sortait tous les matins à la première heure dans son jardin pour faire quelques postures de yoga. Elle aimait la sensation de calme qui régnait encore, même à Londres. Le luxe de sentir la rosée sous ses pieds. Elle n'y voyait clair qu'une fois la salutation au soleil exécutée. À Midsomer, elle ne dérogeait pas à son habitude. Charles était déjà parti courir quand elle s'était réveillée. Cette fois-ci, elle ne déroula pas son tapis. Il lui tomba des mains. Et elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Suffisamment puissant pour réveiller tout le monde dans le manoir.

Voire tout le village, comme le prétendirent Betty Woodrow et Glenda Grady, à qui voulait l'entendre. « Un cri à vous glacer le sang. Oh... rien que d'y penser, ça me fait frémir », disaient-elles de concert, en ajoutant un signe de croix pour faire bonne mesure. Les vieilles filles de campagne sont aussi matinales que les professionnelles du yoga de la ville.

Esmée sortit sur le perron, en robe de chambre, suivi par Frederick. « Oh mon dieu... » furent les seuls mots qu'ils purent murmurer.

Chef... répondez-moi honnêtement, vous aviez déjà vu ça avant ?

Jones fronçait les sourcils de dégoût. Son visage était plus pâle que les pierres du manoir qui s'élevait derrière lui. Même Kate, prévenue avant d'arriver sur la scène de crime, avait eu un léger haut-le-cœur, avant de se reprendre, très professionnellement. Certains policiers en uniforme s'étaient éloignés de la scène de crime pour vomir sans contaminer les indices matériels.

Je dois dire que non. Je chercherais bien un film...

En contrebas, sur la pelouse d'un vert éclatant, un corps était étendu, sur le ventre. La tête était coincée sous les pales d'une tondeuse à gazon qui surplombait l'ensemble. Une mare rouge de sang et de morceaux du crâne, os et cervelle, avait volé en décrivant un cercle autour de ce qui était la tête de Charles Swann. Le footballeur qui avait remporté trois fois la Champion's League de suite, quatre trophées du championnat d'Angleterre, et plus d'une centaine de sélections en équipe nationale. Promis à un avenir de brillant entraîneur. La tête réduite en bouillie sous une tondeuse vorace.

Jones, n'était-ce pas celui, ce joueur qui...

… qui marquait souvent de la tête, si. C'était lui. Patron, si ça ne vous fait rien, on peut attendre les premières constatations de Kate à l'intérieur ?

Volontiers Jones, fit Barnaby, en se passant la main sur le visage. On va essayer de comprendre comment c'est possible que personne n'ait entendu une tondeuse à gazon vrombissante en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant son adjoint, mais lui aussi commençait à avoir des haut-le-cœur. Et pourtant, dieu sait s'il avait vu un nombre incalculable de films d'horreur.

Tous les Worthington étaient réunis dans le grand salon. Pourtant, seuls Clarice et Sandra se tenaient serrées autour de Robbie, sur le divan. Il regardait fixement l'écran noir de son téléphone, la tête rentrée entre les épaules. Catherine, toujours en tenue de yoga, était posée plus qu'assise sur un fauteuil, courbée en deux. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, serrait compulsivement son tapis de gymnastique contre elle. Esmée était agenouillée à ses pieds, essayait de poser une main amicale sur son épaule, mais ne paraissait pas s'y résoudre. Elle l'effleurait plus qu'elle n'offrait de réconfort. Frederick faisait les cent pas, tout autour de la pièce. Il paraissait tendu. Le plus tendu de tous. Diane trônait dans son fauteuil attitré, silencieuse, un verre à la main. Barnaby remarqua les regards, entre Diane et sa fille. Entre Esmée et sa fille, tout en étant désemparée avec Catherine. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'enquête, il sentit qu'il fallait être dur avec eux. Tant qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc. En les acculant, il obtiendrait peut être quelque chose. Et honnêtement, la vue du corps de Charles Swann juste après le petit-déjeuner n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Ce soir, il regarderait un documentaire sur la National Geographic. Quelque chose d'inoffensif et de calme.

Avant de vous interroger chacun à votre tour, au commissariat, dit-il, d'un ton égal mais menaçant, j'aimerais savoir, comment est-ce diable possible que personne ici n'ait entendu une tondeuse au beau milieu de la nuit !

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton en fin de phrase, presque involontairement. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Jones restait en retrait, observant les réactions des Worthington, comme son patron le lui avait demandé. S'ils avaient tous levé la tête, ils restaient muets. Ce fut Diane qui brisa le silence. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Barnaby, sans se départir de sa superbe. Même assise, elle dominait toute la pièce et ses occupants.

Parce que, très cher, hier soir, nous avons eu une soirée particulièrement riche en émotions. Soit nous avons fini par aller nous coucher ivres morts, de joie ou de surprise, soit nous avons pris des calmants pour dormir, soit nous n'avons pas dormi du tout. Ou fini la nuit sur un coin de table au pub.

Elle lorgna vers sa fille, qui lui renvoya un sourire malicieux, qui surprit Barnaby. Ce qui le surprit encore plus, c'est que Diane hocha la tête vers Clarice, comme pour la saluer.

Très bien, fit-il calmement. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire ?

Moi, inspecteur, fit Clarice, étonnamment sereine. Je vais vous raconter.

« Nous avions un dîner de prévu, hier soir, ici, tous ensemble, encore une fois. Vous vous doutez bien que ces dîners de famille sont pénibles, surtout pour nous, asséna-t-elle. Avec Sandra et Robbie, on s'était mis d'accord pour... ajouter un peu plus d'animation. Mais à notre façon.

Le dîner s'est déroulé comme d'habitude : tout le monde s'est plus ou moins insulté ou hurlé dessus. Je crois que la grande gagnante du soir, c'était Catherine, très piquante. Croyez-le ou non, mais ça a l'air d'apaiser un peu les esprits, dans cette famille. C'est là qu'on avait décidé de faire nos annonces. On avait convenu que c'était à moi de commencer, pour assommer tout le monde. Je me suis levée, après avoir cogné sur mon verre, comme le veut l'usage.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose.

Tout le monde a arrêté de parler pour me regarder. J'aime beaucoup cette sensation. Ça donne de l'importance, et un air un peu menaçant. Il n'y a que ça qui marche dans cette famille pour se faire entendre. Il faut faire du bruit. Plus de bruit que les autres.

Je vais me marier.

Grands dieux ! Et peut-on savoir avec qui ? A demandé maman.

Avec Maggie. J'ai souri.

Oh mais c'est fantastique, a dit Esmée. « Mais qui est Maggie ? », elle a ajouté. Tu sais qui est Maggie, a-t-elle demandé à Frederick, qui je m'en souviens, a haussé les épaules. Ça lui était complètement égal.

Oh Esmée, ne l'encourage pas, s'il te plaît ! C'est la fille de la cuisinière ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te marier avec la fille de la cuisinière, Clarice ? Tu me fais marcher ?

La fille de la cuisinière ? Ça c'est exotique, au moins, a dit Catherine, en souriant à Charles. Tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Non, maman, c'est très sérieux. On se voit depuis un bon moment, on va se marier. Le plus tôt possible, d'ailleurs.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, la fille de la cuisinière... la fille du baron Littlewood n'était pas assez bien ? Ou la fille qui était chirurgien à Londres ?

Elles étaient toutes les deux très bien, maman, je t'assure. Mais c'est avec Maggie que je veux me marier.

À ce moment-là, j'ai fait signe à Maggie d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle attendait, à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je l'avais prévenue, elle n'était pas nerveuse. Et puis, elle était prête à tout encaisser. Elle a un sacré caractère, vous savez. Elle m'a rejoint, m'a enlacée. C'était parfait. Vraiment. Ça n'a plus été qu'un brouhaha de conversations, jusqu'à ce qu'Amelia, la mère de Maggie, n'arrive avec plusieurs bouteilles de champagne et des flûtes. Il y en avait même une pour elle.

Et vous, vous cautionnez ça ? A rugi maman, quand Amelia lui a servi un verre, qu'elle a pris, d'ailleurs.

Oui Madame, je cautionne ça. Ce que je cautionne, Madame, si je puis me permettre, c'est le bonheur de ma fille. Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant, avec tout mon respect, Madame.

Elles se sont regardés dans le blanc des yeux un long moment, avant de finalement trinquer. Ma mère, pour se retaper, avec une certaine forme de respect pour Amelia, et celle de Maggie pour se féliciter de lui avoir parler comme ça, je crois. C'est là que Sandra a levé sa coupe, pour annoncer quelque chose, elle aussi.

Je voudrais vous dire... je vais me marier aussi.

Oh ma chérie ! Mais c'est... enfin, c'est...

Esmée en cherchait ses mots. Frederick les a eu.

Mais c'est qui ? A-t-il dit, en se levant d'un bond.

C'est John. John Bentham, du cabinet. Nous aussi, on se voit depuis un bon moment, et on a décidé qu'il était temps d'officialiser les choses.

Sandra a remis en place ses bouclettes, elle le fait toujours quand elle est nerveuse.

Oh ma chérie, mais c'est magnifique ! C'était ça, c'était donc ça...

Esmée s'est levée pour aller serrer dans ses bras Sandra. Je crois qu'elle avait l'air, disons, soulagée. Par contre, Frederick, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il est quand même venu la serrer dans ses bras aussi, mais il avait l'air abruti par la nouvelle. Soucieux, aussi. Évidemment, ça a bien requinqué maman, qui a explosé de rire.

Ah ! Si Teddy avait été là pour voir ça ! Amelia, sortez donc d'autres bouteilles de champagne, et mettez de la musique, le plus fort possible ! Nous allons avoir deux mariages pour le prix d'un, dans la famille, ça se fête !

Tout de suite, Madame !

Qui prend les paris pour le premier divorce ? Catherine, tu dis combien ?

Je parie sur deux ans pour ta fille, parce qu'elle a de qui tenir, et... allez, dix pour celle d'Esmée !

Et après ça... ça a été le brouillard. On a bu, dansé, je crois qu'il y en a qui ont un peu pleuré, aussi, et puis avec Maggie, Sandra et Robbie, on est allé finir la soirée au pub. On les a laissé ici, tout le monde était encore là, et vivant, du moins je crois. Tout ce que je sais de la soirée, c'est qu'il y a eu deux annonces de mariage, du champagne et de la musique. Vous comprenez, maintenant, inspecteur, qu'on n'ait pas entendu une tondeuse démarrer au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Après les avoir chacun convoqué au commissariat pour les interrogatoires individuels, les deux inspecteurs quittèrent le manoir. Sur la place du village, ils trouvèrent Glenda Grady et Betty Woodrow en travers de leur chemin. Avec leurs bicyclettes, elles leur barraient le passage.

C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce qu'elles nous veulent encore, ces deux-là !, pesta Jones, bien obligé de s'arrêter.

Faites preuve d'un peu de patience, mon cher. On ne sait jamais.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, Barnaby leur adressa son plus beau sourire.

Eh bien Mesdames, comme on se retrouve. Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose ?

Oui. On ne voulait pas vous rater à la sortie du manoir, alors on vous a attendu.

Eh bien ?

Dis leur, Betty !

L'autre soir, alors que je rangeais mes pots de fleurs à l'intérieur, j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Elle s'interrompit. Barnaby dût la relancer.

Quoi donc ?

C'était le soir où ce pauvre Charles Swann a été assassiné. Il était quoi... à peu près deux heures du matin. J'ai vu une silhouette noire qui se dirigeait à pied vers le manoir. Je l'ai vu franchir les grilles, c'était ouvert.

Et vous avez reconnu quelqu'un ?, demanda Barnaby, sans relever le fait qu'il était plutôt incongru de ranger ses pots de fleurs à deux heures du matin. Cependant, les deux voisines étaient sans doute les personnes les plus fiables du village quant aux allées et venues des gens à Midsomer Worthy.

Non. Il faisait tout noir. Et ma vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était, concéda-t-elle en montrant ses énormes lunettes. J'ai une bonne ouïe, ceci dit. J'ai entendu comme un bip. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Un bip ?

Un bip.

Très bien. Nous prenons note de l'information. Si jamais quelque chose vous revient à la mémoire, un détail, quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler, dit-il, en leur tendant sa carte. Bonne journée, Mesdames, fit-il, alors qu'elles s'écartaient du passage.

Barnaby attendit que la fenêtre ne soit remontée.

Vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment vu quelque chose, chef ?

Oui. Sans doute le meurtrier. J'espère seulement que lui ne l'a pas vue.

Je me suis couchée, je ne sais plus à quelle heure. Charles s'est couché avec moi. Je me suis endormie tout de suite après mes exercices de méditation. Après ça... quand je me suis levée et que j'ai vu qu'il était déjà parti, j'ai supposé qu'il faisait son jogging, comme tous les matins. Je suis descendue pour faire ma séance du matin, et là, et là..., la voix de Catherine se brisa.

Très bien, Madame, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

Je me suis couchée tard, inspecteur, vers cinq heures du matin. Je m'étais assoupie dans mon fauteuil, parce que personne n'avait eu la décence de venir remplir mon verre. C'est ce que j'ai donc dû faire, et je suis montée me coucher. Le matin, c'est Amelia qui est venue frapper à ma porte, comme tous les matins, pour me dire qu'un cadavre était sur la pelouse, énonça simplement Diane.

Très bien, Madame, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

Je me suis couchée tôt, inspecteur, vers deux heures du matin. J'ai pris un somnifère, et quand je me suis mise au lit, Frederick était dans la salle de bain. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain comme tout le monde, en entendant Catherine qui hurlait à la mort, assura Esmée.

Très bien, Madame, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

Oui, j'ai rejoint ma femme au lit, elle dormait déjà. C'est elle qui m'a réveillé au matin, en me secouant comme elle le fait d'habitude quand elle fait un cauchemar. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois appeler mon directeur financier, finit sèchement Frederick.

Très bien, Monsieur, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

Avec Maggie, Sandra et Robbie, on est allé finir la soirée au pub. Je crois qu'on a dû s'endormir là bas, parce qu'on s'est réveillées dans un box, avec Maggie et Sandra. On avait descendu un paquet de bières et de shots. Robbie a dû rentré chez lui quand on est tombées, je sais qu'il dort toujours dans son lit, même si la soirée finit le lendemain matin. Il est un peu maniaque, là-dessus, se rappela Clarice.

Très bien, Mademoiselle, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

Oui, on s'est endormies au pub, je crois qu'en était à la... cinq, ou sixième tournée. Il faut dire que Clarice a une bonne descente, moi je travaille dans la restauration, Sandra est Londonienne et Robbie n'est pas mauvais non plus. Je me souviens d'un shot, et après, je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Clarice, on était allongées sur la banquette, raconta Maggie.

Très bien, Mademoiselle, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

C'est vrai, je suis rentré chez moi pour dormir. En fait, je me suis endormi à côté de Sandra, et puis à un moment je me suis réveillé. Comme j'ai vu qu'elles dormaient toutes très bien, je n'ai pas osé les réveiller. Je suis rentré. Ce sont les textos que j'ai reçu en rafale en début de matinée qui m'ont réveillé. Les Néerlandais. Ils sont très ponctuels. Et puis maman, aussi, assura Robbie. Mon téléphone était dans le salon, mais avec ma montre, j'ai eu toutes les notifications à temps.

Très bien, Monsieur, je vous remercie, conclut Barnaby.

Si ce n'était pas aussi triste, ce serait drôle. Ça m'a rappelé des soirées, en ville, où on se réveille quelque part sans savoir comment on a atterri là. J'étais écroulée sur la table quand les filles m'ont réveillée. J'ai pris un cachet et j'ai appelé John, se rappela Sandra.

Très bien, je vous remercie, Mademoiselle, conclut Barnaby.

Eh bien, Jones, qu'en dites vous ?

La même chose que vous, chef.

À savoir ?

Rien de concluant, chef.

Tout à fait. Continuons de creuser. C'est forcément l'un d'eux.

Dans son bureau, Robbie faisait dérouler des tableaux de chiffres sur sa tablette. Il avait très vite compris ce que ça représentait. Mais maintenant, c'était sûr. Et pire que ce qu'il pensait. Il songeait aux mesures prises. Il songeait à la mort de son père, aussi. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir, comme si toutes les émotions s'étaient éteintes en lui. Puis il reprit sa partie de Tetris son téléphone personnel, tout en écoutant un Américain essayer de l'entuber sur sa ligne professionnelle. Il se laissait dix minutes avant de l'écraser comme un moucheron sur un pare-brises. Juste le temps que l'Américain commence à croire qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Faut-il vraiment qu'il vienne ?, demanda Sandra.

Tu vas te marier avec, non ?, répliqua Clarice.

Mais je veux dire, aussi tôt ? Avec les préparatifs, ça laisse une semaine...

Je comprends. Tu veux retarder le moment où il va rencontrer toute la petite famille de dingues.

Ça, je peux comprendre, lança Maggie. Vous êtes... complètement tarés. Mais moi, je le savais déjà.

Merci, Maggie, sourit Clarice.

Depuis deux jours, elles avaient commencé les préparatifs de leurs mariages, qui seraient communs. Une belle cérémonie dans le domaine du manoir. La liste des invités grossissaient à vue d'œil, épinglée sur un mur du salon de Clarice, qui était devenu le centre des opérations. Les bouteilles de vins vides s'amoncelaient sur la table basse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elles avançaient bien.

La date est fixée, le groupe est réservée, on devrait arrêter la liste, et lancer les invitations demain, fit Sandra.

Je suis d'accord.

Moi aussi.

Alors, c'est parti, marions-nous !

Elles trinquèrent, pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Les résultats de la brigade financière sont tombés, chef !

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Où sont-ils ?

Barnaby bondit de sa chaise. Jusque là, il s'abîmait dans ses pensées, face au tableau où les photos des Worthington le regardaient. En papier glacé, ils étaient aussi hautains qu'en vrai, indéchiffrables.

J'ai demandé à Anna de descendre pour nous expliquer tout ça, moi, je n'y comprends pas grand chose, vous savez...fit-Jones, le nez dans sa cravate. Il tentait vainement d'aplatir sa chemise. Boutonnait et déboutonnait sa veste.

Anna, ce n'est pas...

Bonjour inspecteur, comment allez-vous ?

Anna tendit la main, serra celle de Barnaby, qui resta muet quelques secondes. Anna Nyango avait choisi la brigade financière, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu faire des couvertures de magazines. La jeune femme noire souriait, son regard était franc. Elle portait un ensemble tailleur pantalon qui aurait donné un air strict à n'importe qui, mais elle, ça la rendait juste chic. Elle arborait une coupe afro des années 70 imposante, et restait toujours en baskets. Elle avait plus une allure de publicitaire que de comptable. Barnaby comprenait pourquoi Jones l'avait fait sortir du département des comptables. Elle était à couper le souffle. Tout simplement.

Vous vouliez que je vous explique mon rapport ?

Euh, oui, Anna, moi, les chiffres...

Jones offrit son air contrit d'incompréhension. Barnaby resta silencieux. Après tout, autant se faire expliquer les choses par une spécialiste plutôt que de voir Ben s'empêtrer dans des colonnes de chiffres.

Alors, Anna, quelque chose de particulier qui ressorte des comptes des Worthington ?

Au départ, non. Rien qui ne soit particulièrement exploitable. Les enfants ont des comptes sains, et plutôt bien fournis. L'héritage ne changera pas grand chose pour eux. Ni pour les parents, d'ailleurs. Vous savez, c'est fou ce qu'on apprend en épluchant les comptes des gens...

Comme par exemple ? Fit Barnaby, curieux.

Par exemple, Clarice va toutes les semaines chez le caviste pour se réapprovisionner en vins. Et elle passe un temps considérable au pub du village, vu ses relevés de carte de crédit. Sandra était à Londres, et visiblement, elle fréquente des endroits assez huppés. Robbie achète énormément sur Internet, et se fait pratiquement tout livrer, sans sortir de chez lui. Diane se laisse vivre, ses fonds servent essentiellement à l'intendance du manoir, ainsi que ceux de Teddy. De temps en temps, on voit apparaître des factures de traiteurs, de prestataires événementiels. En gros, elle aime faire des fêtes, en grand, explicita-t-elle, voyant l'air perdu des inspecteurs. Catherine et Charles mènent un train de vie élevé à Londres, avec quelques contrats publicitaires pour Charles, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. La même pour Esmée et Frederick, à ceci près qu'ils aiment acheter des peintures, des œuvres d'art, en gros, de temps en temps.

Et donc ? Répliqua Barnaby. Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à tirer de tout ça ?

Oui, lui répondit-elle. Car si vous avez le schéma habituel des dépenses des personnes, vous pouvez remarquer les choses qui ne devraient pas être là.

Et il y en a, n'est ce pas ?

Il y en a. J'ai dû fouiller un peu, mais j'ai trouvé.

Elle souriait, son dossier ouvert sur les bras. Jones leva les paumes de ses mains vers elle. « Alors? »

J'ai trouvé des versements réguliers sur un compte offshore, venant des comptes de Teddy, Frederick et Charles. Là où j'ai eu du fil à retordre, c'est pour savoir à qui profitait ce compte, domicilié au Delaware, aux États-Unis. Bien sûr, la société est anonyme, mais les fonds transitent. J'ai dû demander quelques retours de services rendus à des amis à l'IRS, mais j'ai réussi. Cette société écran servait principalement à jouer en Bourse, à Londres. Ils ont d'ailleurs tous les trois réussis quelques jolis coups, les premières années.

Attendez, les trois maris jouent en Bourse, tous les trois ? C'est pour ça qu'ils utilisent un compte offshore ? Demanda Barnaby.

Au départ, oui. Gagner plus d'argent qu'ils n'en ont déjà, et surtout, sans que ça ne se remarque. De l'argent gagné discrètement, qui dort dans les Caraïbes. C'est une pratique assez courante, dans le milieu des riches, voire des très riches.

Au départ ? Fit Jones, « c'est à dire qu'il y a autre chose encore ? » Il était visiblement outré par le tour de passe-passe fiscal.

Oh oui, ajouta Anna, en hochant la tête. « Si au départ, donc, les fonds servaient à jouer en Bourse, il se trouve que depuis quelques temps, près d'un an, en fait, il y a eu des ponctions régulières sur le compte, pour renflouer... » Elle les interrogea du regard, posa son dossier pour mimer un roulement de tambour. Jones, suspendu à ses lèvres, lui fit signe de poursuivre. « Pour renflouer le cabinet d'avocat de Frederick, dont la santé financière est plus que compromise. Attention, pas d'après le dernier rapport comptable qu'ils ont fourni. Mais si ce n'est pas du maquillage fiscal, je ne m'appelle plus Anna Nyango. Ils ont un comptable très adroit. Mais je suis plus douée que lui », conclut-elle dans un sourire charmeur. « Ça vous aide ? », demanda-t-elle.

Oh oui, répondit Barnaby.

Ça nous donne un mobile, traduit Jones, en raccompagnant très obligeamment Anna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il revint dans le bureau, se frottant la tête. Il lâcha un soupir. Barnaby était de nouveau concentré sur les photos épinglés au tableau.

Alors, Jones ?

Pas mal, chef. Elle a accepté d'aller prendre un verre avec moi, quand on aura résolu l'affaire, sourit-il en s'affalant sur son fauteuil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il rougissait.

Ah ? Félicitations. Je parlais de l'affaire, justement, Jones. Ça nous donne bien un mobile, mais pour qui ? Fit-il, en se retournant vers lui, assis sur un coin de bureau.

Logiquement, Frederick. Il a le contrôle total du compte, maintenant. Ça pourrait bien sauver son cabinet de la faillite. Je vais le convoquer pour un interrogatoire, lança Jones, en se jetant sur le téléphone.

Faites donc, Jones.

Barnaby restait les sourcils froncés, face au tableau. « Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe... », murmura-t-il. « Ce bip, par exemple, qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire... »

Allô, Monsieur Redding ? Ici le sergent Jones, nous aimerions discuter de quelques points de l'affaire avec vous, au poste, quand pouvez-vous... ? Allô, allô ? Monsieur Redding ?

Jones ?

Je... on a été coupé. Il me répondait qu'il allait contacter son avocat, j'ai entendu des cris, et puis un bruit comme un téléphone qu'on jette, et des cris. Après ça a coupé.

Où était-il ?

Au bord de l'étang. Il a dit qu'il était au bord de l'étang de Midsomer Worthy.

Ils se précipitèrent hors du bureau, sans même finir leur tasse de thé. Dans les escaliers, ils tombèrent sur Anna, qui remontait vers eux. Jones s'écrasa contre le mur, pour l'éviter, avant de reprendre sa course.

Eh, attendez, attendez !

Quoi, quoi ?

Il y a eu du mouvement sur le compte, ça vient juste de tomber ! Quelqu'un a procédé à un retrait, un très gros retrait, 500 000 livres, au distributeur du centre commercial de Causton, ce matin, on vient d'avoir la notification !

Merci Anna, merci !

Ils poursuivirent leur descente vers le parking du poste de police. Mais en lui, Barnaby sentait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il restait silencieux à côté de Jones, qui pilotait la voiture avec concentration. Son stress et son adrénaline étaient palpables. Lui faisait le vide. Rangeait ses émotions méthodiquement. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait trouver.

Jones stoppa la course de la voiture d'un coup de frein à main sec, sur le parking de l'étang de Midsomer Worthy. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas de pêcheurs, pas de promeneurs, pas de familles aux tables de pique-nique. Ils s'avancèrent vers la seule voiture garée là, une Mercedes noire, l'un des derniers modèles. La portière du conducteur était ouverte. En contournant la voiture, ils le trouvèrent. Au sol, adossé à la poubelle, son téléphone brisé à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Frederick Redding gisait dans un tas de billets de banques. Des billets de 100 livres, de 50 livres. Il lui en sortait de la bouche. Les deux inspecteurs s'accroupirent à côté de lui. Barnaby prit son pouls, sans rien ressentir. Les yeux fixes tournés vers le ciel ne trompaient pas non plus. Il fit un signe à Jones, qui sortit son téléphone.

Kate, on a besoin de l'unité scientifique. À l'étang de Midsomer Worthy. Oui. Au niveau des tables de pique-nique. À tout de suite.

Il raccrocha. Barnaby pencha la tête, observant le corps.

Si ce n'est pas symbolique, ça, chef...constata Jones.

En effet. Mais ce ne sont pas les billets qui l'ont véritablement tué. Vous avez remarqué les marques sur son cou ?

On l'a étranglé, avant de mettre en scène le corps, énonça Jones.

Tout à fait.

Et on perd notre suspect principal.

Pas forcément, Jones, répondit Barnaby, en se relevant. On perd une version de l'histoire. C'est dommage.

Au loin, les sirènes de police se rapprochaient. John Barnaby mit les mains dans ses poches, commença à faire les cent pas. Jones savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait trouvé quelque chose que lui n'avait pas vu.


	3. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

III- JUSQU'À CE QUE LA MORT NOUS SÉPARE

Glenda Grady et Betty Woodrow s'étaient installées devant les jardins de leur maison, sur la petite frange de pelouse soigneusement tondue qui faisait office de trottoir, dans ce village de campagne. Elles avait sorties les chaises pliantes, la table ronde en fer forgé, où trônait le nécessaire pour le thé. Le parasol était même de sortie.

Un sucre, très chère ?

Volontiers, avec un nuage de lait, merci, répondit Betty à Glenda.

Les inspecteurs arrêtèrent leur voiture à leur niveau. Barnaby ouvrit la fenêtre pour les saluer.

Eh bien Mesdames, quel est le spectacle du jour ?

Les mariages, évidemment !

Les mariages ?

Vous débarquez de quel comté ? La petite Worthington et la cuisinière du pub, Maggie, et la petite Redding, la métisse, et son avocat de Londres !

Ah...

Ils se marient aujourd'hui, tous les quatre ! Vous pensez bien, on n'allait pas rater ça...

Et d'ici, vous êtes très bien placées, fit Barnaby, jetant un coup d'œil à l'église et à la mairie, au coin de la place.

Les deux voisines étaient juste en face, et le gazon de la place arborée leur offrait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble.

Vous êtes ici pour le mariage, ou pour une arrestation ?

Bon mariage, Mesdames, conclut-il en fermant la fenêtre.

Jones s'apprêtait à repartir, quand Betty posa la main sur la portière. La vieille s'était levée d'un bon. « Plus vive qu'il n'y paraît », pensa Jones, en soupirant discrètement.

J'ai entendu quelque chose, hier soir, à la réunion publique d'information sur le nouveau règlement pour les couleurs de peinture de volets. Le bip.

Vous l'avez de nouveau entendu ?, demanda Barnaby.

Oui. Ça m'a tellement surprise que j'ai fait un bond sur ma chaise. Mais il y avait plein de monde, tout le monde était debout parce que le maire a annoncé que désormais il n'y aurait que trois couleurs d'autorisées. Je n'ai pas bien vu qui avait un machin qui faisait ce bruit au milieu de ce boucan. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir regardé dans tous les coins, hein, Glenda ?

Oui, affirma sa comparse. On a levé la tête et regardé partout autour de nous, mais c'était très confus. En tout cas, tous les Worthington étaient là. Tous ceux qui habitent ici, du moins : Diane, Clarice et Robbie, énuméra-t-elle posément. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à voir de qui provenait le bruit, se désola-t-elle.

Et vous êtes bien sûre que c'était le même bip ?

Ah oui. Ça j'en suis tout à fait sûre, ça m'a même surprise. On a eu beau regarder tout le monde, nous n'avons rien vu. Mais notre vue...

Parle pour toi !

Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'où venait le bip.

Elle était visiblement déçue de n'avoir pas pu tirer au clair ce mystère. Barnaby se voulut rassurant. Il leur promit le passage d'un agent pour prendre leurs déposition, avec son sourire bonhomme habituel. Mais au fond, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour les deux voisines. Car elles n'avaient sans doute pas été d'une grande discrétion dans leur observation, et le meurtrier avait très bien pu les repérer. Et donc se préparer à les éliminer. C'était ça qui l'inquiétait. Devant elles, il appela le commissariat pour s'assurer qu'un agent passerait dans la journée, ce qui eut l'air de les satisfaire. Ils roulèrent au pas pour atteindre le cottage de Clarice Worthington.

Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas normal que des policiers ne soient pas au courant de ces mariages, quand même. Tu ne trouve pas, Glenda ?

Tout à fait d'accord, confirma-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé. Les voitures des invités commençaient à défiler, pour rejoindre le manoir. « Pas n'importe quelles voitures », jugea Betty, avec un regard entendu. « C'est quand même bien mieux que la télévision », savourait sa voisine.

Jones et Barnaby tambourinaient à la porte du cottage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jones risqua un regard par la fenêtre du salon, avant de vivement se reculer à côté de son patron.

Eh bien, Jones ? Devons-nous enfoncer la porte.

Euh, chef, c'est à dire que...

Il rougissait comme jamais Barnaby ne l'avait vu encore. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors en grand, sur Clarice, débraillée en robe de mariée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maggie la rejoignit dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle aussi avec les tulles de sa robe immaculée en bataille. Elles arboraient un large sourire, et un souffle court qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination quant à leur précédente occupation.

Ça ne porte pas malheur, de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie ? Leur demanda Barnaby, malicieux.

Oh, croyez-moi, nous ne sommes pas superstitieuses. Et nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour exorciser une éventuelle malédiction, n'est ce pas ?

Oh, oui...

Maggie embrassa Clarice avant de retourner à l'intérieur. « C'est vrai qu'on va finir par être en retard, tu as vu mon voile, quelque part ? Je ne le trouve pas », cria-t-elle.

Dans le dressing, peut-être, c'est là qu'on a commencé à...

Elle s'interrompit, pour s'intéresser aux inspecteurs, qui ne quittaient toujours pas sa porte.

Oui ? Vous voulez ?

Que vous rejoigniez tous les membres de la famille, dans le grand salon du manoir, pour une discussion, rien de bien long, quelques minutes, avant la cérémonie. Vous voulez bien ?

Oui, enfin...bien sûr, si ça ne nous met pas plus en retard sur le planning que nous ne le sommes déjà...

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Fit Maggie, du fond de la maison.

On doit aller au manoir, avant la cérémonie.

Mais pourquoi faire, on y va après !

Clarice interrogea du regard l'inspecteur.

S'il vous-plaît, Mesdames, sourit-il poliment.

Ça a l'air important, on y va, lança Clarice à l'intérieur de la maison. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons finir de...

… Vous rhabiller. J'entends bien. À tout de suite.

La porte se referma sur le sourire de Clarice.

Jones, vous voulez bien allez chercher Robbie Swann ? Il habite une rue plus loin.

Euh, chef..., commença-t-il à protester.

À moins que vous ne vouliez aller directement au manoir pour réunir le reste des Worthington.

Je m'occupe de Robbie, chef. Tout de suite.

Il fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. « C'est fou comme les vieilles folles font peur aux jeunes hommes », s'amusa Barnaby en prenant la direction du manoir, à pied.

Cette fois-ci, Jones resta fermement devant la porte, sans passer la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre. Robbie lui ouvrit, en quelques secondes, tout en nouant son nœud papillon. Visiblement, le costume trois pièces lui allait aussi bien qu'à son défunt père, « prestance égale, carrure en moins », pensa Jones. Encore que. Alors qu'il le faisait patienter dans son salon, Jones promena son regard sur les rares photos encadrées sur une console à côté de l'immense canapé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la maison ne débordait pas de chaleur. Tout était à sa place, comme dans un catalogue. Mais il manquait la touche de désordre qui laisse deviner que quelqu'un habite réellement là.

Vous avez joué au rugby ? Avec un père comme Charles Swann ?

Oui, pendant quelques années, au lycée. Croyez-moi, c'était plus facile de jouer au rugby qu'au foot, justement à cause de mon père. Ils étaient presque indulgents avec moi, au rugby. Même si personne n'a vraiment compris pourquoi j'avais choisi ce sport.

Un pied de nez à votre père, aussi ?

Un peu, concéda-t-il, souriant. Je n'étais pas mauvais. Mais je dois dire que le sport... ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

On aurait pu croire, vu vos parents... moi c'était le criquet. J'étais pas mauvais non plus, mais c'est toujours resté un truc pour me faire plaisir. Vous jouez encore, de temps en temps ?

Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas le temps, avec l'entreprise. Mais pour être le meilleur de son secteur, il faut de la rigueur. La même que dans le sport. Ça je l'ai appris de mes parents. Faire quelque chose pour le plaisir... je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Même si Sandra m'apprend, Clarice aussi, elle essaye, à sa manière.

Jones ne sut pas quoi répondre. Se faire plaisir, c'était inné pour lui. Parfois même un peu trop.

Nous y allons ?, demanda Robbie, dans un magnifique costume trois pièces. Détendu, sûr de lui. Il ajustait ses boutons de manchettes tranquillement. Il troquait sa montre connectée contre une autre, un modèle à aiguilles, de luxe, ça allait sans dire. Jones ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de défroisser sa cravate. « Comment j'ai réussi à froisser une cravate ? Hein ? », s'agaçait-il. À côté de Robbie Swann, il avait l'air du cousin de province, un peu pataud. Classe pour un provincial, en somme. Là où Robbie avait simplement l'air chic. « L'aisance, ça doit être ça... peut-être la démarche, aussi ? », se questionnait-il en observant Robbie, devant lui.

Je vous aurait bien emmené au manoir, mais je dois passer au bureau, inspecteur.

Jones continuait à faire le tour de la pièce de trophées d'entreprise en coupures de presse encadrées, dans ses pensées, sans voir que Swann s'impatientait, dans l'entrée.

Bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à claquer la porte en sortant, inspecteur. Je n'ai rien à cacher, laissa-t-il tomber en s'éloignant dehors.

Oui, oui... répondit Jones, sans l'écouter. Ça le fascinait, qu'une maison puisse être aussi pleine d'objets de valeur, mais aussi vide de présence humaine. Seul dans ce salon immense et froid, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme toujours quand les lieux étaient trop nets, ou dénotaient une certaine richesse, qu'il était loin de pouvoir atteindre, même en ayant la carrière de ses rêves. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

« Bip. Bip. Bip. » La montre connectée posée sur la table basse. Jones se précipita, et s'accroupit, le regard au niveau de l'écran. Robbie venait de recevoir deux messages et un mail.

« Est-ce que ce serait... ? », pensa-t-il tout haut. Il prit en photo la montre avec son téléphone, puis appela Barnaby, tout en sortant devant la maison. Il cherchait le costume sombre de Robbie, dans la rue. Rien. Pourtant il n'était pas sorti depuis très longtemps. « Allez-y, foncez », hurla Barnaby dans le téléphone à son oreille. Il ne se fit pas prier, et remonta la rue au pas de course, pour déboucher sur la place. Il manqua de se faire faucher par un taxi qui déposait un couple d'invités au mariage devant l'église. Contre l'avis de la pancarte « ne pas marcher sur la pelouse », il traversa la place, pour se diriger droit chez les vieilles voisines, qui n'étaient plus installées devant leurs maisons. Les sièges étaient vides, les tasses de thé encore fumantes, nota-t-il, en se précipitant d'abord chez Betty, dérapant sur les graviers. Personne, tout avait l'air sagement fermé. Il ressorti donc pour passer chez Glenda, remonta en trombe l'allée gravillonnée de petits cailloux blancs, pour cogner à la porte. « Glenda ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? Répondez ! »

Oui on est là, lui répondit-elle, derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Dans sa course, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux coins du jardin, protégé des regards par la haie. Elles étaient là, penchées sur le corps inanimé de Robbie Swann. Betty Woodrow avait à la main une pelle de jardin, et Glenda tenait un nain de jardin, avec un air menaçant. Robbie devait avoir une sacrée plaie à la tête. Jones resta interdit quelques secondes.

On a bien failli vous attendre, inspecteur. Vous l'arrêtez, non ?

Euh...oui. Oui. Ceci dit, inconscient, il ne peut pas faire de mal. Je vais commencer par appeler une ambulance.

Allez-y. S'il bouge, on s'en occupe !

Ils étaient tous là. Les Worthington. Prenant la pose dans le grand salon du manoir, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde affectés par les meurtres des derniers jours. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se soumettre à l'autorité des policiers, mais ils faisaient bien sentir que c'était la dernière de leur priorité. Leurs expressions allaient du mépris pour Esmée à la totale indifférence de Diane, en passant par l'impatience des futurs mariés. Seules Clarice et Sandra avaient l'air vaguement inquiètes de ne pas voir Robbie parmi eux, mais elles n'en disaient rien. C'était pour eux un mauvais moment à passer, avant de pouvoir retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. « Comme pour une photo de famille, dépourvue de quelques branches de l'arbre généalogique, depuis la première fois », remarqua John Barnaby. Le futur mari de Sandra gardait bonne figure. Mais à l'évidence, il aurait préféré ne pas tomber en plein drame familial, pressentait-il, et encore moins au beau milieu d'une enquête criminelle.

Mesdames et Messieurs, je serai bref, commença Barnaby. Je ne sais que très bien à quel point cette journée est importante pour vous tous. Je...

Ça c'est sûr, ce n'est pas vous qui avez une réception à donner ! Je dois donner des instructions au groupe de musique, sans parler du traiteur et des artificiers, grommela Diane.

Où est Robbie ?, demanda Catherine qui semblait atterrir. Elle n'avait jusque là pas remarqué l'absence de son fils.

J'y viens, Madame. Je serai donc bref. Votre fils, Catherine, est en état d'arrestation. Il est actuellement pris en charge par les ambulanciers de Causton, suite à sa rencontre malencontreuse avec Betty Woodrow et Glenda Grady.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa démonstration. Les Worthington se mirent tous à hurler au scandale en même temps.

Comment ça, en était d'arrestation ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait ?

Vous profitez du fait que Frederick soit mort, nous n'avons plus d'avocat conseil à domicile !

Glenda Woodrow et Betty Grady ? Qui c'est ?

Étonnement, Sandra, John, Clarice et Maggie restaient silencieux. C'étaient les trois sœurs qui s'égosillaient d'indignation.

Je vous prierai de bien vouloir garder votre calme, le temps que je vous explique. Vous pourrez retourner aux mariages...

...et enterrements, on enterre aussi les trois maris juste avant les mariages, le coupa Diane. Voyant l'air perplexe de l'inspecteur, elle se justifia : « C'est plus pratique pour le pasteur », se renfrogna-t-elle. « Alors, allez-vous réussir à nous dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ? », s'énerva-t-elle.

Barnaby attendit que les voix se transforment en murmures. Comme lui disait sa femme, « il faut savoir capter son auditoire ». Facile pour elle, elle avait des lycéens. Lui, des familles comme les Worthington. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre. Ça y est, il avait toute leur attention. Autant ne pas rater le créneau.

Nous avons procédé à l'arrestation de Robbie Redding pour les meurtres de Teddy Worthington, Charles Swann et Frederick Redding. En vérité, il s'apprêtait à faire taire le témoin principal, Betty Woodrow.

La vieille chouette qui habite sur la place ? S'enquit Diane.

Celle-là même. C'est elle qui nous a apporté la preuve auditive que c'était bien Robbie l'assassin.

Mais ça n'a aucun sens, fit Catherine, pourquoi mon fils aurait-il tué Teddy, Frederick et... son père ? Déglutit-elle avec peine.

Je crois que c'est par amour qu'il a fait ça. Lorsqu'il a repris conscience, il a avoué. Il a aussi dit « Je voulais juste la protéger ». Nous avons découvert que les trois victimes avaient joué en bourse, avec un compte offshore. Jusqu'ici, rien qui ne puisse pousser ce jeune homme au meurtre. Quoique nous lui demanderont, mais il a dû être sacrément surpris que ces trois hommes qui n'avaient rien en commun aient décidé de s'associer pour faire plus d'argent qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Robbie l'a découvert aussi. Pour les chiffres, il est doué. Il a vite compris de quoi il retournait. Lui qui avait dû travailler dur pour relever son entreprise, ça a dû le mettre en rogne. Mais quand il a vu que le compte servait principalement à renflouer le cabinet de Frederick Redding, qui avait très mal joué ses investissements, il est passé à l'action. Je crois que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?, fit-il doucement à Sandra, assise sur le divan, les doigts entremêlés avec ceux de son fiancé.

Elle soupira, regardait le bout de ses chaussures, fébrile. De sa main libre, elle lissait le jupon de sa robe de mariée.

Il était amoureux de moi, quand on était petit. Depuis toujours, en fait. Ça n'avait rien de sérieux ! On était gosse... Mais je ne pensais pas que... je croyais que ça lui était passé, avec le temps, je n'ai jamais... assura-t-elle à John, qui lui sourit silencieusement. Elle se retourna vers Barnaby. « Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé à quoique ce soit ! » lui dit-elle d'un air de défi mêlé de désespoir.

Et je vous crois, Mademoiselle. Je crois aussi qu'il n'a pas supporté de savoir que vous alliez prendre la tête d'un cabinet d'avocat compromis. Surtout, que vous, si innocente, si droite, alliez sûrement devoir affronter une belle campagne médiatique pour vous discréditer, lorsque tout aurait éclaté dans les médias. Il a choisi de les punir tous, et ce faisant, de détourner l'attention médiatique sur les meurtres plutôt que sur le cabinet, pour vous protéger. C'était intelligent. Personne ne va prêter attention aux dires d'un expert comptable quand l'associé majoritaire s'est fait assassiné, à quelques jours de son célèbre beau-frère, un joueur de foot d'envergure nationale.

Alors, il a tué Charles ? C'est lui qui... ?

Catherine n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. C'était encore trop difficile d'admettre que son fils soit un meurtrier. Qui plus est celui de son bien aimé mari. Depuis sa mort, elle n'avait cessé de le chercher à ses côtés la nuit. Même si elle savait très bien qu'elle trouverait vite une nouvelle présence nocturne, il lui manquerait toujours.

Il a en effet été jusqu'à éliminer son père. Ce qui a été facilité par le fait qu'il ait participé aux jeux en bourse.

Barnaby marqua une pause. Le temps qu'ils absorbent la nouvelle.

Il voulait protéger Sandra. Peut-être la seule personne qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé. D'une manière assez tordue, c'était une preuve d'amour.

Il se tut. Pour une fois, les Worthington restaient silencieux. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

Je vous adresse mes condoléances, et mes félicitations pour les mariages.

Il hocha la tête en sortant de la pièce, sans s'étonner que personne ne demande plus de nouvelles que cela de Robbie. Ce fut Diane qui brisa le silence.

« Allons-nous les enterrer, oui ou non ? Et les mariages n'attendront pas non plus, les fiancés risqueraient de se décourager ! »

Barnaby sourit en franchissant les portes du manoir, Jones sur ses talons. Les festivités du jour seraient magnifiques, il n'en doutait pas. Avec un peu de chance, les sœurs Worthington se retrouveraient de nouveaux prétendants dès ce soir.


End file.
